Roses Are Red
by TaylorMomsen
Summary: Rosalie Hale works hard to be the perfect bitch. Edward Cullen is new in town and wants to knock her off her pedestal. AH/OOC. Slightly dark. NOW BEING CONTINUED AND UPDATED REGULARLY. CH.13 now posted. Lemons. Violence. Language. 18 plus only.
1. There's Talk

I hate Bella. Twilight without Bella would have been the perfect book.

There aren't many RosexEdward fics but I just think this is a brilliant pairing. I know people can be put off by the typical perfect rich hot blonde character but seriously just give this a go, what you got to lose?

* * *

'_The hottest love has the coldest end.' –Socrates._

* * *

Rosalie Hale looked at the flowers in the doorway with mild disdain. "Mother!" She yelled. "Daddy's sent you some more horrible roses!" Her mother came into view then in their large home with a wide smile on her beautiful face.

"What a charmer." She giggled as she picked up the flowers from the doorstep and bought them to her nose. She then turned to her only daughter with a challenging look and shook her head. "You'll know just how nice these flowers are one day when you have a nice young man to buy you some." And with that she left. Rose highly doubted she would ever like receiving flowers, especially roses. Every boy she ever knew that wanted to bed her had bought her these flowers thinking it was cute how they matched her name. Her brother's warm hand on her shoulder made her jump slightly as she looked up at his handsome face, covered with a thick mop of golden blonde hair.

"Day dreaming again?" He asked with an amused smirk. She gave him a frightening sneer and made her way over to her precious red convertible.

"Of course I am." She sniped sarcastically. "I was just thinking of how I can't wait for my prince charming to sweep me off my feet and buy me endless bouquets of _beautiful _flowers."

"I feel sorry for the poor fella." Jasper mocked.

"You should." Rosalie grinned. "I'd make his life hell." Jasper let out a full rich laugh. "_Especially _if he bought me flowers."

"I don't doubt it." He snickered.

Rosalie made sure to pause for dramatic effect before slowly sliding out of her car with the all grace of a skilled dancer. Her long slim legs encased in tight denim jeans were the first to be seen along with her blood red pumps. She checked to make sure she had the high school boys' attention before seductively licking her lips and rising to her full height of 5'9. She purposely flicked her lightly curled pale blonde hair over one shoulder. She turned around and bent at the waist to wipe at invisible marks on her knees before straightening and strutting over to where her brother was waiting on the opposite side of the car. Jasper raised an eyebrow at his sister's antics but couldn't help being slightly amused by the testosterone he could almost _feel _in the air.

"What?" She questioned with wide innocent eyes.

"Nothing." He chuckled. "Lets just get to class, we're almost late as it is."

"Fashionably late." She smirked.

"Did I hear someone say fashion?" a high voice squealed from behind them. Rosalie and Jasper turned at the same time to see a girl with short spiky black hair prance over to them and fling her arms around Rose's waist.

"Alice." Rosalie warned as she pulled the small girl back so she could straighten out her now crumpled outfit. "Watch the hair." She smiled before proceeding to air kiss the small girl's cheeks.

"Sorry." Alice grinned. "And it does look fabulous, I told you that conditioner would add more shine to it, not that it wasn't shiny enough already. I mean your hair is always fabulous; everything about you is always perfect. Its really not fair to-"

Alice's rambling tangent was cut off by Jasper's hand resting lightly on her shoulder. "Clam down there short stuff." He said in a gentle voice. Alice couldn't help looking up into his gentle blue eyes, so unlike his sister's icy ones. They both stared intently at each other until Rose's forced cough made them jump back quickly and a slight blush rise to their cheeks. Rose rolled her eyes at their third grade antics and tapped her heel impatiently. "If you two are quite done." She griped. "We have classes to attend and boys to turn down."

"Urh, yeah, boys." Alice laughed, chancing a look at Jasper who had casually averted his eyes.

"Speaking of boys, I have two of them to show around today." Jasper added conversationally.

"Really?" Rose's interest was peeked. "New students? We _never _get new students. This is Forks after all."

"We were new once." Jasper reminded her of their move six years ago from the South.

"Yeah but even Forks is better than that dump of a place where we used to live and that accent. Ew." She groaned.

"What's wrong? Y'all love this accent." Jasper laughed letting his southern tongue show through. "And you never know, they could be from the South."

"God, please don't let them be from there!" She prayed.

"And let them be hot. Amen!" Alice laughed. Jasper shook his head at the pair before following behind them silently into school.

Alice watched with jealousy and interest as every eye strayed to Rosalie as she walked her way down the school corridor, her hips swaying seductively.

"They're like putty in your hands." Alice laughed as the boys ogled Rose shamelessly.

"Yes, but I don't want them in my hands." Rose winked at her intended pun. "Who knows where they've been."

"You're so crude."

"Never said I wasn't. Now help me out short stuff. Who is going to be the lucky guy I lavish my attention on this year?"

"Don't think you have many options left Rose. You've been through most the school."

"You make me sound like a slut." She giggled. "Besides I never fuck them. _Ever_. We just fool around, it's fun. You should try it."

"I, uh, I, well… maybe." Alice said with a sight blush to her cheeks.

"Oh Alice don't be so frigid." Rose grinned.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person." She spat back.

"Woah, don't get all defensive I was just saying. Besides all you need to do is ask Jasper out."

"I know it's just… -wait what? Who said anything about Jasper? I mean he is your brother, that would just be, and I'd never, I mean how, who said Jasper…"

"-Alice." Rosalie laughed. "Please don't insult me. You're a terrible liar and I can see the way you two eye fuck each other over the dinner table whenever you come round."

Alice let out some kind of animal like squeak before averting her eyes. "I don't I mean, I wouldn't… oh god!" She groaned. "I totally want to fuck your brother!"

Rosalie's laughter carried throughout the whole corridor startling passer-bys. "I'm glad you finally decided to admit it. Now the question is, is he a fuck and chuck or do you want all that romantic shit with him?"

"Romantic shit definitely." Alice answered without hesitation. Rose stopped her elegant steps to turn and face her best friend.

With a raised eyebrow she asked. "Alice, how long have you been in love with my brother?" Alice's eyes turned to the floor before looking back at her best friend.

"Since you moved here. The day you guys came to the park looking for something to do while all your stuff was being unpacked and he saw me fall off the slide. Do you remember that? He didn't even know me then and still he came running to my rescue. He picked me up in his arms and sat down on the bench with me. He wiped my tears away and asked my name. Then he kissed my knees better before insisting he walked me home." She paused to gauge her friend's reaction. "We were twelve and that was the first day I asked my mother about sex." She blushed.

Rose let out a rude snort. "That almost sounded romantic until you added that last part."

"I just, I didn't know why my body was feeling the way it was. God this is so embarrassing. And then we became friends and I didn't want you to think I was using you for your brother so I kept my mouth shut. I thought you'd hate me."

"Alice, he's my brother not my boyfriend. I couldn't care less what he does with his dick, but if he hurts you just tell me and I'll kick his motherfucking ass."

Alice giggled shyly before shaking her head. "None of this even matters, I can't get him to even look at me."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That kid never takes his god damn eyes off you!"

"He's just being friendly."

"Well if he was that friendly with me I'd be getting ready to put a restraining order out on his ass. Not to mention that kind of thing's illegal between brother and sister in most states." Alice giggled at Rose's absurdness before continuing on to the canteen. It felt good to finally have her know the truth, even if Jasper didn't.

"Hey Casper, where's those two new students you had to show around?" Rose asked as she slid into her seat next to her brother.

"Rose." Jasper groaned. "You know I hate that nickname. Besides you're just as pale as me."

"I know." She grinned. "But my name doesn't rhyme with our old friend the friendly ghost, so you'll have to suffer."

"If you ever tell anyone about my childhood obsession with Casper I will-"

"What are we talking about?" Alice asked as she joined them at the school dinner table.

"N-nothing!" Jasper spluttered, sitting up straight and the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Oh nothing Alice." Rose grinned. "Just about those two new students. Where are they anyway?"

"Edward and Emmett are just seeing Mrs. Cope about their time tables. They've been mixed up. Emmett needs sport to be put on his and Edward needs English on his."

"Edward and Emmett?" Alice asked with interest.

"English?" Rosalie said at the same time. "I take that lesson."

"Well then maybe you'll get to meet him last lesson."

"What are they like?" Alice asked and she couldn't help but notice that Jasper looked slightly annoyed at her sudden interest in the two men.

"Are we talking about the two new guys?" Jessica Stanley asked as she flung her Gucci bag down on the table. "I mean have you seen them!" She gushed. "That Emmett is full on muscle, totally your type Rose. But Edward, oh my god, Edward! What I wouldn't give to take that sexy motherfucker to my bed right now."

"Calm down Jess." Alice laughed. "I think you almost orgasmed then."

"God, just one look at him and you'd understand why."

"So why do you think this Emmett is my type if Edward is so fucking perfect looking?" Rose asked, slightly annoyed because she always got to call dibs on boys first. _Always_.

"Well." Jess said as she sat down, looking around the hall apprehensively. "Emmett is like totally built, I mean the guy has muscles on muscles and no one here is going to be able to pull him except for you." She said trying to appease the queen bee. "But Edward, sure he's gorgeous but the man is a jerk. And I mean with a capital J. I tried to talk to him right all nice and innocent and he didn't even respond! Not one fucking word."

"That's because you're skanky Jess." Lauren Mallory laughed as she took a seat next to Alice.

"No that's not even it. I mean of course I thought maybe my reputation had preceded me but then Angela Weber-"

"Who?" Rosalie cut in.

"You know the quiet geeky girl. Slightly weird looking, overly friendly. Long dull brown hair." Lauren informed. "Wears glasses, nose normally found in a book."

Rose nodded as Angela's image came into her mind and motioned for Jess to carry on.

"Well yeah she went up to welcome him all friendly like. She put her hand on his arm and gave him this timid little smile and then he bent down so his mouth was level with her ear and told her to…. Fuck off." Jessica giggled. "You should have seen Angela's face! But seriously that dude has issues!"

"He didn't seem that bad to me." Jasper added finally speaking up.

"Maybe he just has an aversion to girls." Lauren gossiped. "What if he's gay? I mean that would be a total waste! He is scrummy."

"Who's gay?" Tyler Crowley asked as he sat down next to Lauren and flung a tanned arm around her shoulders. Mike Newton and James Laurent also sat down at the table completing the 'popular' group.

"Newton, you've been holding out on us." James teased as he poked Mike in the ribs.

"Fuck off man, I'm not gay." He said smacking at James' hand.

"We were just talking about the new guys. We think Edward might be gay."

"Edward Cullen right? Yeah he's in my gym class and I wouldn't go around making accusations. That kid looks like he could handle himself if you know what I mean."

"Aww Mike's scared of getting his asked kicked by a homo."

"No I'm not, besides he's got mad skills in gym and he can run like a fucking cheetah."

"I think Mike has a man crush all of his own." James sniggered.

"Besides if anything I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of his brother. That dude looks like he's on steds or some shit."

"Enough." Rosalie snapped. "They're new, get over it. I don't want to talk about them anymore." She had had enough of everyone's attention being focused on someone else and so just like that the conversation moved on.

* * *

Review?


	2. There's a meeting

Loved the reviews! Thanks guys!

* * *

Rosalie was never one to eat at lunchtime not only in school but at home aswell. She was ever conscious of the amount of carbs she consumed like any self-respecting teenager would be and worried about spoiling her perfect figure. She knew she was stunning and she knew how to get her way, so maybe that was why she was so shocked by Edward Cullen's blatant disregard of her in English. After all, his brother couldn't keep his eyes off her for two minutes.

After the discussion had moved on to lighter topics and trivial things such as what they were all going to do this weekend a burly bear of a man made his way over to their table and sat down in one of the remaining seats next to Jasper.

"You know." Rosalie said after eyeing his incredible bulk. "You're lucky you're new and that you've made friends with Jasper or I'd totally have to rip you a new one for sitting down at our table without fucking asking first." The man's head snapped up as he looked at the blonde in shock. _No one _ever spoke to him like that, he guessed mostly out of fear.

"You must be Emmett." The blonde continued. "And it's a good job you're hot. You can sit with us but don't get making any more assumptions okay buddy?" Her icy azure eyes bore into his own light green ones as he nodded dumbly. "Good." She smiled, showing all her perfectly straight white teeth, in what was almost a predatory smile. "And I'm Rosalie. That's the only name you really need to know here."

"Jesus, they weren't exaggerating. That dude was huge!" Alice gasped in awe of Emmett. "I mean his whole arm was bigger than my body."

"That's not really hard to beat though is it short stuff?" Jasper grinned playfully down at Alice.

"It's not the size of the package that counts, it's what you do with it." She winked, rendering Jasper speechless for a whole minute. Rose rolled her eyes at their flirting before wondering what Edward would look like. Sure Emmett was huge but he didn't strike her as all that intimidating. In fact she thought he was more cute than ruggedly sexy. He had these sweet little dimples on each side of his face that became more pronounced every time he gave her these shy sorts of smiles. And in a way he had been a huge disa-fucking-ppointment. He wasn't this hot man that made her body itch and her fingers crave to be buried into his hair. He was simply good looking with a big body mass index.

"So I assume you've found the one you want to lavish your attention on this year?" Alice laughed as they all walked towards their lessons. "Because I'd start lavishing if I were you, Lauren looked ready to real that fish in. hook, line and sinker."

"I'm sure he wouldn't like being compared to a fish Alice." Rose replied, completely skirting around the question.

"Please, I'll find you hooking up with Shane '_Emmett_' Oman in the projection room above the auditorium before schools out."

"Did you just _Mean Girls _reference me?"

"Maybe." Alice laughed.

"Besides." Rose continued. "I haven't seen what this jerk of a brother looks like yet and you know I always was a sucker for bad boys."

"Boo you whore."

"Hey Rose, wait up!" Mike called as he approached their English classroom. Rose turned to face him with a bored expression as he smiled giddily. "So you saw the other Cullen yet?"

"The other Cullen, is that what people are calling him?" Mike just shrugged as she pondered over this _infamous _Edward Cullen. He'd caused quite a stir and he'd only been at the school a day.

"Nah, it's just he's pretty elusive. We need to get that dude on our table before someone else snaps him up."

"Please." She scoffed. "Like anyone else would dare. And if he values his reputation he'll sit with us. Besides I haven't even decided if he's worthy enough to sit in my presence yet."

Mike gave her a toothy grin before leaning casually against the door to the classroom. "Wow, that's some compliment to me then. I get to sit with you everyday."

"In your dreams Newton."

"Oh trust me, you feature in them regularly." He said in what he must have thought was a seductive tone but it only annoyed Rosalie that bit more. She was just about to reply with a scathing comment when Mrs. Joyce, the English teacher opened the door from inside the classroom which Mike was leaning on. This caused him to stumble backwards straight into the unsuspecting teacher and send them both falling to the floor.

"Mr. Newton!" She screeched, flabbergasted.

"Shit." He cursed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Joyce." He rose to stand, glaring at Rosalie who was cackling in the doorway. He held his hand out the to 40 something teacher and helped her back up to her feet.

"If you two are quite done fooling around, the lesson is on this side of the door." Mrs. Joyce huffed gesturing towards her classroom. Rose just chuckled as she made her way to her assigned seat at the back of the room, closely followed by Mike who sat in front of her.

Rose leant forward so her lips were lined with Mike's ear before whispering softly. "Smooth, Mike smooth. You know there are other ways you could have put the moves on old Jocey." A slight shiver rippled through his body but without looking back at the gorgeous blonde he raised his hand and casually flipped her the bird, which only made her laugh that much more.

There were only 15 minutes left until the end of English class and Rosalie had almost forgot the _other Cullen _was supposed to be in this class when suddenly the door opened and a student she had never seen before strode in.

_This must be Edward Cullen, _she thought.

The boy... no _man _that had just entered the room had a tall lean physique with clearly toned muscles visible through his light grey shirt. He had the body of the swimmer with muscles in all the right places and small narrow hips. His skin was arblaster white, which Rosalie didn't usually find all that appealing despite being quite pale herself, however on this man it didn't make him look ill or sick, it made him look _fucking fit_. He had high cheekbones with a perfect and angular chin surrounded by a little dusting of reddish stubble. He had a straight jaw line and nose and perfectly full red lips that almost made him look like he was pouting; yet it didn't make him look any less masculine. His hair was all over the place in some kind of messy disarray making him look like he'd just rolled out of bed, yet it didn't seem like he'd spent hours trying to style it like most guys. It was an odd sort of colour and it definitely fascinated Rosalie. It was a dark sort of brown with a red tinge making it appear almost copper in colour. Her fingers dug into her palms as the urge to get up and bury her nails into that mess of hair was palpable. And then she finally looked down to his eyes and had to hold back her gasp. They were green like his brothers, yet they weren't the same warm grass green. They were the darkest kind of emerald she had ever seen, almost black in their intensity. Then those eyes found her and they certainly didn't hold the warmth that his brothers did. He looked at her with unfounded disgust as if he were looking upon someone who he loathed. Rosalie shook her head at her inner monologue. There was no way he could possibly hate her, he didn't even know her. And he certainly couldn't be looking at her in disgust, she was beautiful.

His eyes found the teacher, who looked timid and a little frightened hiding behind her desk and fingering the ridiculously big flowery dress she was wearing. "Mr. C-Cullen, I take it?" She asked in this shy voice that sounded nothing at all like her usual character. He gave her a short affirmative nod, before casually taking off his leather jacket to reveal more of his broad shoulders. Rosalie couldn't help but notice the designer names Edward was sporting until she got to his feet and almost snorted at his black doc marten boots. She had always found those shoes ugly, yet looking at them on his sleek powerful legs she was ready to eat her own words.

"Well we have assigned seats in this classroom and we take our work very seriously as you'll all be graduating soon. I have all your results from your old school so I expect you to keep up the same standard of work you did there." Mrs. Joyce said, regaining her confidence. She looked around the room sceptically before eying the only free seat in the room. Next to Rose. "Please take the remaining seat Mr. Cullen and from now on I expect your attendance from the start of the lesson, not the end of it." His tall 6'2 frame towered over the teacher and Rosalie couldn't help but be amused at his frightening stance. He gave the teacher what could only be an amused smirk before searching the classroom for the available seat. When he saw it was next to Rose his face hardened, the smile instantly vanishing. It was at this moment Rosalie knew she disliked Edward Cullen. But her body obviously didn't if the flush that rose in her cheeks were anything to go by and the dampening in her expensive underwear. She _never _reacted like this over guys. Sure she fooled around with boys but she never _wanted _them. She wanted them to want _her_. Not the other way round and this caused a stubborn set to Rosalie's jaw. She would not be taken in by Edward, not like all the other pathetic girls in this school. She did not do the chasing, boys chased her and he would be no exception.

He sauntered over to the only empty seat next to her and sat down, stretching his very long legs out in front of him and leaning back. Rose sniffed slightly in indifference, slightly annoyed that the spare seat where she placed her stuff had been taken up, even if he was handsome to look at. It wasn't that she didn't have friends or no one wanted to sit next to her it was the fact that she _didn't want _anyone to sit there. And no one would dare approach her without request. She sat stiffly for a few minutes before shaking her head at her ridiculous behaviour. She relaxed her posture before looking over at the man next to her.

"Edward Cullen right?" She asked, slightly miffed that she had to initiate contact first. Normally people tripped over their own feet to talk to her. He turned his head slowly to look at her, giving her a slow appraisal. His eyes finally met hers with a hint of boredom.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, his voice cool and low. She was almost taken aback, before she remembered what everyone had said about him. No one ever spoke to her like that and she wasn't about to make him the exception. She was going to show him she wasn't scared of him.

"Nothing, just thinking you're exactly how people have been describing you." His eyebrow quirked up in amusement before he lent over so his face was dangerously close to hers.

"And just what have people been saying about me princess?" she knew that little nickname was meant to be an insult but she couldn't help the slight race of her pulse as he said it.

"Oh just that you're a huge dickhead. And you look it. I mean doc martens really? You're a real rebel without a cause huh?" She smirked, leaning back in her seat, to act as if she was unaffected by him, his words, his presence.

He let out a low laugh, his eyes full of mirth and slight wonder.

_I guess Mr. Rebel isn't used to people talking back either_.

"You think I dress to impress?" He laughed. "Says the girl dressed from head to toe in fucking Gucci." She couldn't help being a bit taken aback that he knew the labels she was wearing.

"Gucci huh? Maybe Jessica Stanley was right. Let me ask you Edward, are you gay?"

"Wow you really are fucking dumb. _You _listen to Jessica Stanley? That girl doesn't know how to tie her own fucking shoe laces."

"I am not dumb!" Rose stuttered, losing her cool composure at the insult. The casual banter had suddenly got personal.

"What? No witty comeback?" He whispered in a seductive tone.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" She seethed.

"Of course I know who you are, Rosalie Hale. Your name _is_ written _all _over the boy's locker room walls." Rosalie bristled, her hackles raised.

"Well obviously." She said in an attempt to get the upper hand in the conversation. "I'm the most wanted girl in Forks."

"And what exactly do they _want _you for Rose? I'm sure its not hand holding and buying you jewellery."

"My name is Rosalie." She bit out from between clenched teeth.

"You're too easy to wind up you know that?" He laughed.

"And you're a complete twat, _Eddie_."

His laughter stopped abruptly as he looked her dead in the eye. "Don't. Ever. Fucking. Call. Me. That. Again." And though she would never admit it, the way he said it fucking scared her.

"Hit a sore spot?" She asked in a choked voice, cowering back slightly.

"Shut your fucking mouth princess or I'll shut it for you."

"Not apposed to hitting women? You disgust me, pig."

"You're not a fucking woman, look at yourself." And that was the one thing that could upset her. No one insulted the way she looked, she was a goddess.

"Fuck you Dickward." She spat just as the bell rang. She sprang from her seat like a cobra ready to strike before stomping her way out of the classroom, all the while listening to Edward's mocking laughter trailing behind her.


	3. There's flirting

In strop fit for a three year old Rose threw herself down on her bed face first and screamed into a pillow.

_What an aggravating annoying ass he is! _She seethed thinking of Edward Cullen.

It was fair to say he had made an impression on her and not a good one.

"Something wrong?" She heard from the doorway and turned to face her mother. Lillian Hale was almost as beautiful as Rosalie herself with her trim slender figure and long golden blonde hair. Her eyes were the same warm blue as Jasper's and right now they we looking at her in both worry and concern.

"No, yes, maybe." Rosalie sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe it would help." Her mother encouraged.

"And maybe it wouldn't, so why not just stay out of it?"

"Rosalie, please don't take that tone with me."

"Whatever, I'm going to do some online shopping." She said standing up and going over to her desk, where her very expensive computer sat.

"Okay, just don't go over budget. You know you're only allowed $4000 this month."

"Not even enough to buy a handbag." Rosalie mumbled to herself, completely distracted with thoughts of Edward Cullen.

"What do you want short stuff?" Rosalie sighed into the receiver of her cell phone.

"Wow somebody's in a bad mood, did they run out of things to buy online?"

"Alice I'm not in the mood, I haven't had the best of fucking days."

"Why? What happened? You seemed fine when I left you walking to class last lesson."

"I was fine until I met the person I'm going to have to sit next to for the rest of the year."

"That bad? I'm guessing it was that Edward person. I haven't seen him yet, I hope you let him know who was in charge."

"Oh believe me I tried but he fucking wrecked me Alice. He's got a mouth worse than James on him."

"Really?" She sounded surprised which only aggravated Rosalie that much more. "Hmm, well you are Rosalie Hale so don't stand for his shit. He'll soon realize who he's messing with. Put him in his place. I know you and I know you wont back down without a fight."

"You're right. You're so fucking right. I should just stop stressing over the bitch and show him he cant touch me."

"That's my girl. Now back to the reason I called, some of us are going down to the grill and Lauren has a fake ID, fancy getting wrecked?"

"Alice, it's a Wednesday."

"So, when has that stopped us before?"

"Point taken. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Dress to impress." She chimed before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"God, you are so fucking annoying." Rose said hitting Jasper's hand as he attempted to change the radio station for the umpteenth time.

"What? The song had finished!"

"Yeah but a new one had started, one I liked!"

"So, you're driving so I get dibs on the radio."

"Exactly _I'm _driving in _my _car with _my _fucking radio so back the fuck off."

"Jesus, someone really wound you up today didn't they?"

"We're here, get the fuck out."

Rosalie linked her arm with her brothers as they entered the grill, her floral playsuit skirt swaying lightly in the wind.

"Thank God the suns out, no rain for once." Jasper laughed as he eyed his sister's lack of clothing.

"What? It's supposed to be this short."

"Right." Jasper laughed, holding the door open for his sister. She shook her head so her pale locks swung behind her dramatically, her blue heels tapping loudly against the floor.

A soft indie rock band was playing over the speakers in the bar, teenagers and people in their mid twenties storming the place.

"Nearly everyone from our school is here." Jasper commented.

"What do you expect? This is the only place within a mile of Forks that is remotely fun." Her head instantly perked up when she heard her name being called and she looked over to see Mike and Tyler waving at her eagerly.

"It's cute how they think they stand a chance." Jasper laughed in her ear as they made their way over.

"Isn't Tyler dating Lauren?"

"Well they were up until 4pm this afternoon when Tyler found Lauren sucking Ben Cheney off in the back of her car."

"What? How did I not know this?"

"I think you were too busy moping in your room."

"Well this is just going to be plain awkward sitting with both of them."

"Please, neither of them cares. It was more a friends with benefits thing than a relationship."

"Speaking of friends, when _are _you going to ask Alice out? Put the girl out of her misery already."

"I don't think she likes me that way." Jasper replied, eyes downcast.

"Shut the fuck up." Rosalie muttered. "You two are both as thick as each other."

"Rosalie! You look fucking awesome!" Jessica grinned as she moved over so Rose and Jasper could slide into the booth.

"Where's Lauren?" Jasper asked, noticing Tyler sitting with his arm round Jess.

"Getting the drinks in bitch!" James yelled with enthusiasm.

"Jeez, you're acting like you've never had a pint before Jay." Mike laughed.

"Shut it bitchface, I'm fucking thirsty and haven't had a proper drink in like a motherfucking week, so fucking bite me Newton."

"Swear much?" Tyler laughed.

Rosalie laughed with her friends finally feeling like things were getting back to normal. This was her domain and she fucking ruled.

And then someone had to spoil it.

"So what was Edward like?" Lauren asked as she walked over with a tray of shots and a few pints. Rosalie cringed before putting on her usual stoic expression and shrugging one shoulder.

"He was hot I suppose. Not much of a personality though."

"Shame, he'll be here any minute." Mike commented looking at his cell phone. Rosalie nearly choked on her shot as she downed it.

"What?"

"Yeah, I invited him and Emmett along. They're new and they don't have any idea what to do in this fucking town so I said they could hang out with us. I mean c'mon it's not like they weren't already accepted into the group. Emmett sat with us at lunch."

"That was Emmett not Edward." Rosalie ground out between clenched teeth.

"Well it would have been rude to invite one and not the other."

"Then you shouldn't have invited them at fucking all!" She nearly yelled causing her friends to stop their drinking and look at her in apprehension. They didn't want to piss off their queen bee. They may be sat with the popular kids now but this time tomorrow they could be sitting with the nerds if they made one wrong comment. Rosalie had that kind of power.

"Well I mean Edward was just kind of their when I was asking his brother and he seemed nice to me." Mike stuttered out.

"Yeah and he didn't want Edward to kick his fucking ass for not inviting him." James added, trying to ease the tension.

"Plus lets not forget his man crush on the guy." Jess chimed in with a forced giggle.

Rosalie thought about it for a moment before deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to show Edward just how popular she was. Now she could show him just how little he affected her, if only that was the truth. With a nod Rose accepted their new company and everyone at their table visibly relaxed, knowing that tonight would not be the night they were exiled to the geek table.

"Well I'm fucking starved, I'm ordering the stake." James said greedily as he eyed the menu.

"Please eating is for wusses, bring on more drinks!" Jess giggled, slightly tipsy and swaying in her seat.

"I think you've had enough." Mike laughed.

"Or not nearly enough." Tyler winked as he groped Jess under the table.

"Don't be rapey." Alice warned as she saw Tyler messing with a drunken Jess.

"Please!" Jessica laughed. "Like he hasn't seen it all before."

"You're such a slut." Alice laughed.

"In fact, aside from the girls the only person who I haven't fucked at this table is Jasper." Jess slurred turning to look at the man in question. His eyebrows shot up as his eyes went wide and he held his hands up as if in self-defense.

"I plan on keeping it that way please Jessica." He laughed but it sounded slightly fearful.

"Yeah, leave him alone." Alice warned, all the warmth gone from her voice.

"I'm sorry." Jess chuckled, totally unfazed. "I forgot that you two only had eyes for each other." Alice and Jasper instantly looked uncomfortable at that, both averting their eyes to anywhere but each other.

"Finally, here comes my man!" Mike laughed, his voice high to fight the sound of the music. The whole table looked up in time to see Emmett walk into the grill followed lazily by Edward. He was wearing that same leather jacket that he had in English but had changed into a blue button up shirt and baggy jeans, topped off with blue converse shoes. Rose couldn't help but swoon at the sight of him and was thankful she had only had 3 shots or she may have been tempted to run up to him and wrap her legs around his waist. Then she remembered what he had said to her in class and all the want she was feeling instantly disappeared, anger taking its place. She put on her most bored expression twirling a straw around the fruity cocktail in front of her, acting as if she hadn't even noticed them approaching.

"Mike!" Emmett boomed, good-naturedly. They had quickly learnt at dinner that Emmett was very loud and a bit of a joker so he fit in perfectly with their group.

He quickly slid his way into the booth next to Mike, leaving only one more space left, next to Rosalie. Edward sat down next to her graciously, completely ignoring her. "What the fucks up?" Emmett laughed.

"Not a lot man, I'm starved. Me and James are gonner order some stake, you in?" Mike answered.

"You fucking know it." Emmett grinned. Jess lent across the table in her drunken state to get a better look at Edward, her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

"Wow, you look like mega hot Edward, I mean you looked nice earlier at school but now I just want to lick your abs!" She squealed. Edward didn't even turn in her direction but wore a bored expression as he picked up the menu to look over the food. "Aww, you still ignoring me gorgeous?" Jess giggled, oblivious to his disinterest. "I like it when boys play hard to get." She made an attempt to whisper that to Lauren but had said it so loud Rosalie was sure everyone in the grill had heard her. She felt embarrassed on behalf of Jessica, as she was sluttly when sober but being drunk just made her into a complete sex deviant and she often showed herself up, flinging herself at anyone that would have her.

"We get it Jess." Alice giggled. "No need to tell the rest of the grill." Rosalie sat in what must have looked to be a casual position yet her insides were churning with a mixture of lust and anger. Edward shifted ever so slightly so that his thigh came into contact with hers and he made no attempt to move back. Rosalie looked over at him to see him smirking down at his menu, his eyes moving too quickly for him to actually be reading it.

_He's fucking toying with me._

Rosalie's whole body was set alight by that simple touch and she couldn't help the urge she felt to punch him in his beautiful face. She turned to fix him with her most powerful glare and when he looked up from his menu, obviously sensing her looking at him all he could do was give her this amused smile and shift his eyes down to her chest. The cut of her playsuit was low to show off her ample cleavage.

"My eyes are up fucking here." She bit out as he shamelessly checked her out.

"So?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers once again, this dark emotion swimming in them.

"So don't look at my fucking tits instead."

"Wouldn't waste my time, you haven't got much to look at princess." Rosalie's mouth twitched in vehemence as she knew he was obviously lying, she was slightly bigger than average. She knew she was _more than _fully developed, just like the rest of her body.

"My name is Rosalie." She once again told him. "I'm sure I told you this earlier."

"We met earlier?" He asked, pretending as if he didn't know her. This fucked her off royally. She could hardly be forgotten, she was spectacular.

"You fucking retarded? Or do you suffer from short term memory loss?"

"Neither I just don't remember things that aren't all that important. But I think I remember seeing you in English class am I right?" The sincere way he said it almost had her believing him until she saw that dangerous little smirk toying with corners of his mouth. How could he pretend he'd forgotten all about her after their exchange in English when all she had done _was _think about it? She hadn't stopped thinking about him since she stormed her way out of that classroom.

"Well then you obviously fall into the retarded category then. I'm pretty hard to forget."

"You're right. Especially with a face like that." And he didn't say it in the way most guys did to her, awed by her beauty. He'd said it as if he were looking at the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"You're a real charmer you know that? I'm willing to guess you're still a virgin with an attitude like that. Unless you're into drugging girls first, or guys, whatever's cool with me." And then she did his stupid smirk right back at him. His jaw set at her comment, his eyes darkening as he leant in close. His nose touched her neck as his hand came up to twirl the ends of her silky hair, which fell to just under hear breasts.

"You really think I'm a virgin?" He breathed, his voice like silk. "Trust me, I don't need drugs or any charming lines. Girls are lining up to let me fuck them." And the way he said _fuck _made her body clench in anticipation. "And trust me, they wouldn't forget it. I know exactly how to make them scream my name princess." And somehow she didn't doubt him.

"T-that's q-quite an ego you've got there, they only scream your name in terror." She blurted out.

"You think I'm scary? Do you want to find out how they really scream my name princess?" _Yessss_.

"N-no."

"I don't believe you."

"Not used to being turned down?"

"Or maybe _you're _the virgin here princess?" And for the first time since she could ever fucking remember, she blushed. Actually blushed. Because he had hit the nail right on the fucking head. She'd fooled around an awful lot with hands and tongues, but she'd never had full on sex.

"It's my choice." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder their moment would end and he'd go back to ignoring her. She couldn't decide if she wanted that to happen or not.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, with shock written on his face. "You are?"

She bit her lip in a coy manner not ready to either confirm or deny his musings.

And then he released her hair and sat up straight in his seat. "No fucking wonder, I wouldn't touch you even if you begged me to."

"Prick." She seethed, feeling the harsh sting of his words. Of course people had wanted to have sex with her but no matter how much she had wanted to she just couldn't bring herself to do it unless she loved a person. Call her cliché or what the fuck ever, but it was her choice and no matter how much she poked fun at Alice for 'wanting to wait' she was in the same boat. Not that anyone knew, except for Edward Cullen of course.

He looked at her in amusement for a slight second before quipping. "You love it." And she really did and didn't all at the same time.

* * *

For the rest of their time at the Grill Edward didn't look at her and she made a point of not looking at him. She chatted with her friends and could almost forget the infuriating man sitting next to her if it wasn't for the current that seemed to surge around them, creating unbearable tension. When it came time to leave everyone sat at the table pulling out their wallets and recollecting what they each owed when Rosalie needed to use the toilets. She turned to Edward to let her out and signaled with her hand for him to move. He raised an eyebrow at her in question, his eyes mocking her but she wasn't about to tell him she needed to piss. That would be mortifying. He just sat there staring at her in amusement so she decided if he wouldn't move she would. Lifting up her long right leg she swung it over him so she was straddling his lap as his eyebrows shot up. His hands grabbed on to her hips, with an unbearable grip causing her skirt to ride up impossibly high. He looked down at her bare milky thighs before looking back into her blue eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get out." She fumed back at him.

"Really cause it looks to me like you're trying to touch my dick." Her eyes widened as her mouth turned up into a sneer.

"Not gonner happen. I don't know where that fucking things been. You disgust me."

"So you've said princess." He laughed condescendingly before removing one hand from her hip and tapping her lightly on the nose like she was a child. She sniffed in indignation, turning her head from him as she bought her other leg over, purposely kneeing him in the stomach before shimmying her way to the restroom.

_Round 2 to Rosalie, _she thought smugly.

* * *

"So you and Edward seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation." Jasper commented lightly as they made their way into the house.

"He's a dick and he gets on my nerves, nothing more to say on the matter." She said effectively ending the conversation.

"Hint taken." He laughed, pulling her down on the sofa next to him. "Fuck, I'm exhausted." He whined, placing his hands over his full stomach.

"Well maybe if you hadn't eaten a whole pig you wouldn't feel so bloated."

"Fuck you, that pork was damn fine. And at least _I_ eat, Barbie."

"That stuffs not food, it's just fat."

"Yeah well it's not like you'd know you-"

"Jasper, Rosalie, is that you?" Their mother asked walking into the living room and effectively ending their conversation. "Have you two been drinking? You smell like a brewery."

"No but the people we were with had a few." Jasper answered not lying entirely.

Their mother wrinkled her nose before coming to sit in front of them. "Well I want you both to come straight home from school tomorrow, we're going out to dinner."

"Oh goody. Where? There's this new place that just opened in Seattle that apparently has the best lobster-"

"-Not to a restaurant Rosalie, to someone's house."

"Who's?" She asked cautiously.

"The new family that's moved to town, the Cullen's."

Just what she was dreading. Could she not escape that fucking boy?

"Why?" Rosalie whined.

"Well they're new and they don't really know anyway. I bumped into Esme, the mother; food shopping and we got talking. She seemed nice and she asked what we were doing tomorrow. It would have been rude to turn her down."

"Nice? How can she be nice if she spawned that devil child?" Rosalie thought, not realizing she was saying it aloud.

"Rosalie, I expect you to be on your best behavior tomorrow. They've invited us into their home out the goodness of their own hearts. I expect you to make them feel welcome. Play nice children."

"Oh don't worry." Rosalie smirked, a plan forming in her head. "I'll be nice, so fucking nice it'll make your teeth hurt."

* * *

Review?


	4. There's a dinner date

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy (:

* * *

"Man, I fucking hate the rain." Jasper moaned as he looked out the windows of the school canteen.

"Don't we all." Mike muttered under his breath as they all sat staring lazily at the droplets gathering on the windowpane,

"Well I'm sufficiently depressed. What we all up to tonight?" James asked in a loud voice.

"You mean if this hell ever ends?" Jessica said sarcastically. "This has been the longest day of my life."

"Yeah speaking of tonight, me and Rose should be home by now, we have lunch at the Cullen's house." Jasper commented. "Mom is going to flip out on us."

Rose sighed knowing that she was probably stressing out.

"Well we could text her if Turner hadn't taken our cell phones." She hissed.

"How are you going to their house tonight if the Cullen's didn't even show up to school today?" Lauren asked.

"Fuck knows, hopefully they're sick and won't be able to make it." Rose said with too much enthusiasm as everyone else raised their eyebrows at her.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Jess whined. "I'm bored."

"Till half past and that's usually the point of detention." James chipped in.

"I've never had a detention in my life!" Alice whined and it was true because she normally stayed out of the stupid shit their group got up to.

"That prank wasn't even detention worthy." Rosalie muttered disdainfully. "So we embarrassed a few geeks, big deal."

"The look on Yorkie's face, man that was priceless." James laughed.

Mr. Turner strode into the room at that moment, a furious expression on his face.

"And just what about this situation do you find amusing Mr. Laurent?"

"Nothing sir, I was just trying to lighten the mood. We're all very sorry for what happened earlier." James was an expert in detention and knew just what to say.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you, especially you Miss. Brandon." He said looking at Alice. Mr. Turner was the music teacher, who had been patrolling the corridors at lunch when the incident had occurred. Music was Alice's expert subject and she was Mr. Turner's protégé. She hung her head in shame, as Alice was a sensitive soul while Rosalie had to hold back a snicker. "You made poor Eric Yorkie cry, are you happy?"

_Very_, Rosalie thought smugly. She looked over to James who seemed to have a pained expression on his face trying not to laugh at that last comment. His eyes met hers and they shared their silent laughter.

"You're a bunch of bullies and while you may find it amusing and think no one will ever stand up to you, you will all get your comeuppance."

"Well sir, as much as I enjoy you making this sound like we're in some cheesy teen film with us all getting our 'comeuppance'" James snickered. "I'll think you'll find its half past and you're no longer legally allowed to keep us here, unless you give our parents 24 hours notice, which you obviously didn't." and with that he walked out the room.

Rosalie watched in mild fascination as Mr. Turner's face turned varying different colors before almost turning blue. "Get. Out." He hissed at them. "And don't think this incident will be forgotten."

"Jesus, anyone would think we beat the poor kid up." Tyler muttered as they entered the now deserted parking lot.

"Well we were all really mean to him." Alice sniffled, her eyes slightly pink.

"Alice, grow up." Rose muttered. "I'm sure Yorkie's already over it. Anyway me and Jazz hands over there need to get going, our mother's going to have our heads."

"Well it wasn't even us. Tyler and James did all the taunting, we just stood by and let it happen." Jasper said in a sad voice while Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop being such a drama queen."

"That's enough, I don't want to hear anymore. Go get changed, we're late as it is." Their mother said whilst putting in a delicate looking earring.

"Isn't daddy coming?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, we're going to meet your father there. You know how busy he is working at the bank."

"Right." Jasper snorted and Rosalie couldn't help but send him a puzzled look as he shook his head. "It's nothing." He muttered.

Rosalie decided to ignore her brother and went upstairs to put on the outfit she had sorted out last night. It was an innocent high-necked blue summer dress, which fell to just above her knees. She knew it wasn't exactly the type of weather to be wearing a dress but her mother did say to dress up. Purposely forgetting to put a bra on she pulled the dress over her head and pulled on some silver ankle boots. She pulled her pale curls up into a delicate twist that rested up high on her head, exposing the creamy expanse of her delicate neck. She sprayed on some sweet smelling perfume then went over to her mirror to check her appearance and couldn't help smiling vindictively.

_Perfect, _she thought, _I look like an innocent little schoolgirl_.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later that everyone was finally ready and they were pulling up to the Cullen's house. "Fuck me." Jasper whispered. "This place is bigger than ours." And Rosalie had to agree. This was like a mansion and that annoyed her, they obviously had more money than them. They were no longer the richest family in Forks. And boy if she didn't hate Edward just that little bit more in that moment.

"Ooh, I can see Esme holding the door open for us." Their mother commented as she peered through the car window, out into the torrential downpour. "Well, I suppose we all best make a run for it." She laughed placing her coat on her head, to cover her hair. She and Jasper opened the door and legged it to the front door in record time but Rosalie smirked to herself as she adjusted her dress and slowly got out the car. The rain quickly soaked through Rosalie causing her nipples to her harden and show through the thin fabric of her sundress. Her hair quickly became wet curling delicately on the top of her head, as droplets of rain clung to her eyelashes.

"Oh Rosalie, you didn't run fast enough." Esme laughed. "You poor thing, you'll catch your death. I'll go fetch you a towel dear. I'm Esme by the way, Edward and Emmett's mother."

"How lovely to meet you." Rosalie smiled genuinely. She liked Esme.

The adults went into the kitchen as her father arrived from the bank so Rosalie wondered into the living room to see Jasper laughing and joking with the Cullen boys.

"You decide to go swimming?" Jasper snorted as he saw her enter.

"I didn't run fast enough." She replied, quoting Esme. And that's when Emmett and Edward looked up at her, both of their eyes widening.

"R-R-Rosalie." Emmett spluttered out. No doubt they could quite clearly see through her dress. Edward's face suddenly hardened as he sneered at her.

"Rose." Was all he said.

"It's Rosalie." She said in her politest voice, which caused Edward to look back at her again, with a raised eyebrow. "But you can call me Rose if you want." She smiled.

It was at this moment Jasper must have realized what had got the two boys attention when she walked into the room. "Urm, Rose I think you should go ask to borrow a sweater or something."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Well you're dress has turned kind of see through and it's blatantly obvious you decided to forego underwear." He muttered uncomfortably.

She pretended to look down at herself and then gave a fake gasp of surprise. "Oh my, I'm so embarrassed." Her voice taking on a childlike quality as she gave a little pout. "I'm going to cover up, see you boys in a bit." Then she smiled coyly before making her way towards the kitchen. She has almost reached her destination when she felt a hand grab her wrist from behind. She turned around not surprised at all to see Edward Cullen standing there, his eyes fuming.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" He spat at her.

"I don't know what you mean." She smiled as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"You know exactly what I fucking mean. Why don't you put some god damn clothes on."

She looked down at her dress again, which caused him to look aswell. "I am wearing clothes." She commented, pretending to sound confused.

"Don't play dumb with me princess. My house isn't a fucking brothel, why don't you show some respect?"

"You're right, I'm so very sorry Edward, how can I make it up to you?" She nibbled sexily on her lower lip, staring right into his eyes. She was going to make him want her; she was going to drive him mad with her pleasantries before finally turning him down when he gave in.

"How about by staying away from my house."

"I couldn't really help it, my mother made me come." She was about to comment on how she really wished she weren't here either but then that would ruin her nice streak and the idea was to kill him with kindness. "But do you mind Edward?" She asked, tugging her wrist, where his fingers were still holding on to her. She lent into him her lips an inch from his. "I need to go ask for a sweater, I'm so _wetttt_." She purred out the last word for effect. She saw his eyes narrow before he smirked at her.

"Do you always get wet in my presence Rose?" And she knew he didn't mean the rain.

She pulled her wrist away and spun around lightly, a huge smile on her face. "Of course I do when it's raining silly, what else did you think I meant?" And with that she went into the kitchen.

They all sat around the dinner table, which was big enough to seat twenty as Esme bought in the last plate. "Dig in!" She chimed happily as she handed Rose a delicate crème sweater which she immediately put on.

"Mmmm, this is delicious Esme." Lillian smiled.

"It was the least I could do, you've made us all feel so very welcome."

"Well aren't they just the best of friends." Jasper chuckled into Rosalie's ear as they sat side by side.

"I'm glad they are, I think Esme's nice."

"That she is." Jasper said, checking her out." Definite MILF."

"Jasper!" Rosalie gasped, hiding her giggles by taking a drink of her water. "Emmett would kick your ass if he heard you."

"Well it's a good job he's too engrossed in staring at you then isn't it." Rosalie looked up to the seat opposite her brother to see that he was indeed telling the truth. Instead of being embarrassed at being caught staring like most guys were he shot her a toothy smile and winked. A movement to the left of him caught her attention as she looked to the person opposite her, who she had been avoiding looking at all night. Her eyes met Edward's as he smiled in a very fake way before asking her how her food was.

She scowled at him because no doubt he had been watching her pushing it around her plate aimlessly, desperate not to consume any carbs.

"Just lovely." She smiled back at him, her tone overly sweet.

"We still have some chicken left, why don't you try that? I'm sure you'll love it." His voice sounding angelic. She noticed that Esme and her mother were watching their interaction with interest so she gritted her teeth behind a smile and graciously accepted the chicken from him. She put her fork to her moth slowly chewing on the meat. Her stomach rumbled in gratitude as she finally fed and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. She licked the fork hungrily before her eyes shot back up to Edward's in embarrassment. "Delicious." She crooned, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were fixated on her lips, his mouth parted slightly. She smiled beautifully at him, her eyebrow raised in question. This seemed to snap him out of staring as he glared at her before turning his eyes back to his plate.

_Is it possible Edward Cullen finds me attractive?_

She couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her and when Jasper looked at her questioningly she just shook her head.

"We should all do this again." Carlisle commented as he took a sip of wine.

"When I can get the time off work." Rosalie's father piped up. He'd been mostly quiet for the whole of dinner but it wasn't unusual. Since their move to Forks her father had withdrawn himself from the family spending most of his time at work. At hearing him speak Jasper's eyes shot to his in a glare and Rosalie couldn't help but sigh. About a year ago Jasper and her father had started getting into arguments but she never understood what they were over. Now Jasper could hardly bare to be in the same room as him. Her family was slowly falling apart and she knew it was all her fault. If only she'd kept her mouth shut back when they lived in Texas. She was the reason they had moved here, the reason her mother tried to avoid them as much as possible, the reason her father couldn't bare to look her in the eye.

Lost deep in thought, she jumped when she felt a leg brush hers under the table and looked up to see Edward looking at her curiously.

'What?' She mouthed at him but he just shrugged and kept his leg touching hers.

* * *

After dinner she found herself outside as the parents talked and Esme arranged to go shopping with her mother the next day.

She, Jasper and the Cullen brothers were standing next to the Hale's car as they waited for them to stop talking.

"So where were you two today in school?" Jasper asked, kicking Edward lightly in the shin to get his attention.

"Watch it dickhead." Edward snapped. Emmett looked towards the adults apprehensively before turning to Jasper.

"I don't know what you mean Jasper. We were there, didn't you see us? It's not like we bunked or anything." He winked at the end of the sentence making it clear they had skipped school.

"How very mature of you." Rosalie commented before she could stop herself.

_I'm being nice, I'm being nice. _She chanted to herself.

She saw Edward look her way, noticing her slip in demeanor. She smiled sweetly at him before she heard Emmett clearing his throat. He was looking straight at her.

"So tomorrow's Friday." He started and she nodded her head as if to say yes. "And well, I really enjoyed having you round tonight. Underneath that hard shell you're actually really sweet Rosalie Hale." He grinned at her and she couldn't help the grimace that made its way on to her face. If only he knew her 'sweet' personality was an act. She realized then that Emmett liked her and more than that of a friend. He'd fell for her tonight and tonight she was pretending to be someone she wasn't. "So I was thinking maybe tomorrow I could get to know you better." She saw Edward stiffen out of the corner of her eye as she heard Jasper chuckle.

"Rosalie will you go on a date with me?"


	5. There's a sleepover

**Title:** Roses Are Red.  
**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga and all related characters are copyright of Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale has it all, or so she thinks. What happens when the Cullen brothers move to town and suddenly she doesn't hold all the power she thought she did? AH/OOC. Slightly dark.  
**Rating:** M for language, sexual scenes and themes of abuse.  
**Chapter 5 :** Knowing you.  
**Author's Note: **All your reviews have been wonderful, thanks.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked before she could stop herself. "We've barely had one conversation."

"That's what a date is for. To get to know you better." And he grinned in such a cocky manner she didn't know whether to be irritated or flattered.

"I don't date." She said seriously. His face fell slightly but he squared his shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'll change your mind, you haven't exactly said no to me. Just give it a try Rosalie."

She looked at him, taking in his muscles and the two little dimples on his cheek. "I'll think about it." And then she gave him one of her fake smiles that he seemed to like so much.

* * *

"Rosalie and Emmett sitting in a tree K.I.S-"

"Jasper for the last fucking time shut the fuck up!" Rose seethed at her brother.

"I'm sorry." He laughed, followed by a snort. "But seriously you could do worse. Emmett's nice guy."

"I know he is, that's why he deserves a nice girl."

Jasper turned to look at her with an unreadable emotion on his face. "You are a nice girl Rose, deep down. You've been hurt so you hide it under all this bullshit and expensive clothing but you are nice. Trust me, I can read you. You can't hide from me."

She felt the telltale tingling in her nose as her eyes began to water but Rosalie never allowed herself to cry so instead she resorted to sarcastic insults. That's what she was good at. "Fuck off Jasper, you sound like the nice girl here. Man the fuck up." She chuckled. He smiled slightly at her letting her know that she couldn't fool him.

* * *

"Coach Manor's off sick today, so we'll be having co-ed gym!" Boomed Miss. Howard. She was the butchest woman Rosalie had ever met and wasn't surprised to find out she had a girlfriend and not a boyfriend. The girls around her squealed rushing to re-apply make-up and fix up their hair in the changing rooms.

"Why do they bother?" Alice laughed. "They're only going to get all sweaty."

"I know right." Rose commented eyeing them in amusement. She put her bag down on the bench pulling her red sweater over her head and unfastening her denim shorts. She pulled them down her smooth legs and pulled on her cropped grey joggers. She dressed in a blue tank top before pulling out a hair tie and tying her long locks up in a neat ponytail.

"You know every girl in this room totally just checked you out Rose." Jess giggled coming up to them and putting her bag next to Rosalie's.

"Jealousy is a sin." Rosalie chimed with a big smile.

"Please, even I'd _do_ you. You're fucking gorgeous." Lauren laughed. "And this must be the highlight of Miss. Howard's week." They all looked up to see her standing by the door to the changing room her eye's on Rosalie.

"That's just fucking creepy." Rosalie shuddered.

"Can you blame her? Her girlfriend is a beast!" Alice informed them.

"She's not exactly Angelina Jolie herself." Rose muttered.

"Today, we'll be playing dodge ball!" Howard announced, only to be met with groans from the girls. "Oh stop complaining, I'm sure the boys will go easy on the _tiny whiney _girls." Then the doors to the gym opened and the boys strolled in, all of the girls suddenly twirling their hair and batting their eyelashes. Rosalie rolled her eyes until she saw _him_.

_Oh dear god._

She thought she might hyperventilate just looking at him. This game was going to be boys versus girls and so the guys had all stripped off their shirts, surely to act as a distraction. And boy was it working. Her eyes wandered the smooth panes of his pale chest, completely hair free except for the bronze coloured happy trail below his navel. His narrow hips were visible as he wore his long grey joggers low and she noticed how he'd took off his socks and doc martens too.

_God, even his feet are gorgeous._

He had strong muscles and toned arms, but the markings of his six-pack had her completely unable to think. Out of the corner of her she saw Emmett who looked ridiculously huge as girls ogled him shamelessly yet her eyes kept going back to Edward. And thinking like Jessica, she wanted to lick those abs too. Suddenly startled by a whistle blowing she gave a little shriek, which had Alice laughing hysterically at her, until she saw Jasper.

"Fuck me." She whispered.

"That's my brother you perv." Rose laughed, giving her friend a gentle push on the shoulder.

"I wish I wasn't going to Ben's party tonight, I want to sleep at yours!"

"You only want to come to my house so you can catch Jasper in his boxers again."

"Can you blame me?"

Rosalie shook her head, smiling at her best friend. "I'm hurt." She pouted. "And here I thought you came round for my company."

"Oh I do." Alice sighed like a lovesick puppy. "But it doesn't hurt that you're brother can give me an orgasm just by looking at me."

"Ew, too much information Alice."

"Sorry." And she had the decency to blush. "If it's any consolation, I'd let you fuck my brother."

"He's ten."

"I meant if I had an older one, I'd be totally cool with that."

"Of course you would, if you get to fuck mine too right?"

They giggled as the teacher finished explaining the rules of the game. They were ushered by the other girls onto the left side of the line and then the game began. Rosalie dodged like an expert, fluttering her eyelashes at the more virginal boys so that they didn't hit her and blowing them kisses.

"You're such a tease!" Alice laughed, running by her to pick up a ball.

She waved coyly at Eric Yorkie and even though it was clear he hated her he was still a fully functioning male. A blush rose on his cheeks and he dropped the ball to put his hands in front of his crotch in embarrassment.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Rose thought. _He got hard from just a smile._

And then a ball flew straight at her head. She dodged it just in time, the ball an inch from her nose. "What the fuck!" She spun around angrily to glare at the perpetrator, only to be met with the smiling form of Edward Cullen. Her eyes narrowed menacingly as he batted his eyelashes innocently. "Fucker." She mumbled as she bent down to pick up the ball. Her eyes zeroed in on him as she smiled serenely. "Oh Edward!" She cooed as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Catch." She grinned and then in an expert throw aimed slightly to his right she lobbed the ball. He saw the ball and went to dive to the right to avoid it, not knowing that he was jumping right into its path. Smacking him hard on his bare shoulder, he was out. He stood staring at her in shock for almost a full minute before his face broke out into a grin.

"Good shot, Hale." He called and all she could do was smile brightly at his compliment.

* * *

Walking into English, back in her sweater and denim shorts Rosalie took her seat at the back, surprised to see Edward already sitting there.

"Hi." She said attentively, not sure what she should say or do when it came to him. He turned to her with a bored look before nodding his head. She felt irritation surge through her at being dismissed so casually. Before she could respond with a biting comment, Mike strolled into the room and sat in his seat in front. He turned around and gave her a huge grin.

"Nice legs, doll face." He leered at her short shorts.

"Fuck you Newton." She smiled.

"Oh please do." He licked at his lips.

"You're never going to get me into your transformers bed so you might aswell stop trying."

"Hey! Those were the only sheets clean!"

"Get your sheets dirty often?" She winked.

"Have you heard?" Victoria asked coming into the room and taking her seat next to mike. "Joyce isn't here, we've got a cover teacher." Mike smiled instantly, knowing this meant no work.

A bored looking woman who couldn't be much older than her mid twenties came in with a folder, placing it on the desk at the front. "You've got your English books, I'd like you to discuss chapter 9 with the person next to you. No turning around, no phones out. Begin." And then she pulled out a glossy looking magazine and sat down with a yawn. Rosalie stiffened as she heard Edward cough beside her as Mike turned to face the front with a sad look.

"Chapter 9 didn't garner much of a reaction from me I'm afraid." Edward commented. She turned to look at him in surprise as he held up his copy of _Jane Eyre_.

"How could it not? Helen dies!"

"Didn't know you were such a softie."

"Well I'm not!" She disputed. "But her only friend has just died, how can you say that didn't affect you?"

"There friendship was fickle, not well developed at all. She was an undefined character with not much of a personality."

"How can you say that? Nothing about this book is 'fickle', it's a classic. Charlotte Bronte is a wonderful writer. She tackles class issues and poverty and the age old battle of the sexes perfectly. She was a writer ahead of her time!"

He looked at her closely for a minute, his eyes deep boring into hers.

"I didn't know you were so passionate about this book."

"Well I don't go home and read it every night but I can appreciate good literature when I see it."

"What else have you read?" She was tempted to give the standard answer that she didn't read. That was what popular kids would say, but the truth was she did read. She read a lot.

"Well I've read many classics, poetry, some Shakespeare but mainly it's car and driver manuals I like, I read up on old cars and go to auctions with daddy and buy old classics. Then we fix them up in the garage. I recently finished restoring an old Mustang. It was beautiful." She didn't know how she'd got onto cars from books, but she suddenly realised who she was talking to and peered at him carefully, ready for his ridicule. Instead of a sneer he had a look of disbelief on his face.

"You fix up old cars?"

"Well I did. It's been a few months since we last bought a project. Daddy's always busy at the bank." _And he avoids me like the plague_.

"Doesn't Jasper help you?"

"Jasper's more into modern sports cars than vintage models."

"What do you do after you fix them up?"

"We sell them on so other people can enjoy them. Mostly daddy's friends from the bank buy them."

"What Mustang did you restore?"

"A 1967 model." He let out a low appreciative whistle.

"Nice." He commented. She nodded but neither of them said anymore. She sat studying his face for a while, him doing the same to her. Then it was almost as if she could see a wall going up behind his eyes, as he leant back casually in his chair, his arm hanging lazily over the back of it.

"So why did you turn my brother down?" He asked with a grin.

"I didn't turn him down, I just said I needed more time to get to know him."

"I thought you didn't date." He said, his tone considerably darker now.

"I don't but I'm willing to try new things." She gave him a sly look, which she knew most guys found sexy.

"Well put him out of his misery soon yeah? He spent all of last night talking about you."

"Really?" She couldn't help but feel flattered; he was a good-looking guy after all.

"Don't let it go to your head princess. He's too good for you. I've already heard all about your exploits. And to think I thought you were virgin when we were at the grill the other day." She was relieved and upset all at the same time that he thought she'd had sex. She didn't want him knowing her secret but she didn't want him to think she slept around.

"Who's been saying otherwise?" She asked.

"Half the guys in this school have been bragging to Emmett about their time with you."

She just sighed and shook her head. "You infuriate and confuse me Edward Cullen."

"You just infuriate me." He snarled back. "You'd have to have some kind of personality to confuse me."

She turned to him with a level glare. "What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. You're just the same as every other girl. You think you're fucking perfect and you're not. You think you can have everything and anyone you want but you can't."

"Someone break your heart Edward? You sound a little bitter." She laughed.

"No, I have enough sense not to fall for shallow, superficial girls."

"Is that what you think I am?"

"Yes, that's what I thought you were." And she couldn't help but notice how he had said thought not think.

The bell rang signalling the end of school and Edward put his book in his bag before rising to his feet. He looked at Rose for a minute before holding his hand out. She scrunched her eyebrows up before accepting his hand and letting him help her up. As soon as she was standing he dropped her hand, his eyes focused on her bare legs. She grinned at him, giving him a wink before picking up her bag and leaving him standing at the back of the classroom.

* * *

"I can't, I'm going to Edward's." Jasper apologised. Her ears perked up when she heard that.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well it's a Friday night and I've got nothing better to do. Plus I really like him, he's a good friend."

She chewed on her lower lip for a second debating whether to make some sarcastic comment about this sleepover but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Is he really that nice?"

"Honestly, I know you and him seem to have some kind of issue with each other but he's a really cool guy. He talks about you, you know." Her eyes shot to Jasper's as he smirked knowingly at her.

"What a stalker." She tried to pretend she didn't like him talking about her.

"God, you're both the same. He talks about how mad you make him too, but I see the way he looks at you."

"You mean like the way Alice looks at you." She said, trying to deflect the conversation from herself. Jasper rolled his eyes, his cheeks pinking slightly.

"Whatever, looks like you're on your own tonight Barbie."

"Well if everyone hadn't gone to that stupid party tonight."

"You could always go you know."

"Please, I will not be caught dead at Ben Cheney's house."

"Did you know he's dating Angela Weber?"

"I thought him and Lauren were getting it on?"

"They were _whilst _he was dating Angela." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'm off." He said heading towards his motorbike. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye." She sighed, waving from the front door.

She sat in her room for a good two hours before her mother came in. "Has Jasper gone?"

"You missed him a good few hours ago." She replied, not looking away from her laptop screen.

"Oh dear, I wanted him to take this pie up to Esme."

"How domestic of you."

"We've been exchanging recipes." She said excitedly.

"Only Edward's home tonight, Carlisle took Esme and Emmett to New York for the weekend."

"I know that silly, I just wanted him to put it in the fridge for when they return."

A plan formed in her head and before she could back out she asked, "Well maybe I could take it over now?"

"Would you? It's the one marked Esme in the fridge."

"Really? I never would of figured that out on my own."

* * *

Rosalie pulled up outside the Cullen's huge house, her hand tapping nervously against the steering wheel.

_This was a terrible idea!_

She couldn't believe she'd offered to do this. She knew the real reason she was here… and he was 6'2 with slightly red hair. Sighing at her stupidity, she got out of the car pulling at the hem of her read sweater. Goosebumps rose on her legs as her denim shorts exposed so much flesh. Her black chucks loose on her feet, she grabbed the pie and made her way towards the front door. She stood there for a minute debating whether she should make a run for it when suddenly the door swung open and she was face to face with Edward. Her eyes widened as her raised hand fell limply to her side.

"Um, hi." She smiled. "Pie." And then she used both hands to shove the pie out in front of her, hitting him in the stomach. He didn't even flinch though as he chuckled at her moment of idiocy.

"Thank you. Esme told me to expect a pie from your mother. I would have thought Jasper would bring it over but any excuse to see me right Rose?"

Her nose scrunched up as she scowled at him. "Please." She scoffed. "The only reason I'm here is because mother was moaning at me to take it before she forgot."

"Really? Only she phoned Jasper a while ago to let him know you offered to bring it over and to look out for you." She felt the blood rush from her face, her usually pale skin glowing white in the late evening.

"Whatever just take it. I need to get back, its getting dark." He opened the door slightly wider before smiling at her.

"You could always come in."

"And hang out with you and my brother?" She laughed. "I think not."

"Well that would be the case if Jasper were here." She was about to turn and go straight home but that made her stop in her tracks. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're little friend, the pixie one-"

"-Alice." She cut in.

"Yeah, she just phoned, completely out of her head drunk at some party, so Jasper's gone to pick her up. Said he'd stay at hers with her while her parents are away the night. Make sure she doesn't get sick." He snorted.

"Why didn't she phone me?" Rosalie asked before she could help herself.

"Because she's hopelessly in love with your brother."

"You noticed that too?" She laughed.

"Hard not to."

"This all seems pretty convenient. And if he's not here, why are you inviting me in?"

"Scared? I promise I wont bite." He grinned. "And don't be so egotistical, it's not like I planned all this just to get you alone. It's just believe it or not I am a nice guy and like you said it's late. Why not stay?"

"What? All night?"

"Well if you don't have anything better to do, plus we have plenty of spare rooms. I'll even let you stay in Emmett's bed, I know how much you like him." He laughed with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the smile that overtook her face.

"I suppose, it can't hurt right and I will be taking the spare bed."

* * *

"So why are you not at Ben's party?" Edward asked as they sat on the sofa in the Cullen's game room. Rosalie kicked off her chucks, curling her bare feet under her.

"I suppose." She said, licking ice cream off her spoon. "I'm just not that into parties."

"He not cool enough for you?" He asked, digging his spoon into the Ben & Jerry's tub between them.

"I guess, but more than that I just don't really like parties that much. It's just a night spent with people throwing up, girls acting slutty and boys coming on to me."

She revelled in how easy it was to sit here talking to him, he still had these mood swings and gave her displeasing looks but in the last hour he had made an effort to talk to her. When he'd first led her into the room it had been awkward and he'd been a condescending asshole. Now he was letting some of those walls down, admittedly it had taken her an hour just to get him to stop sneering at her.

"I thought you would have been used to that by now, boys coming on to you. Doesn't help if you lead them on though does it?" and the asshole in him was back.

She whipped her head up to glare at him. "Fuck you Cullen. I don't lead anyone on."

"Please." He laughed looking at her outfit. "You wore that to school today. Have you seen how short those scraps of denim on your ass are?"

"They're called shorts for a reason." She snapped.

"And by the way I can see straight down your top."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be looking." After she had gotten comfortable she had taken off her red sweater to reveal her white tank top, it was low-cut but in a tasteful way.

"Can't help it." He grinned.

"I'm sure I remember you saying before I had nothing to look at."

"That was before I really knew you."

"Oh so now you know my favourite movie it gives you permission to look down my top?" she laughed as she recalled their earlier round of 20 questions.

"Whatever." He smirked as she yawned. "You know you enjoy it, anyway you can get off to bed now if you want. It's 3am." She was slightly surprised to know they had been talking that long.

"Are you not coming?"

"I'm not all that tired. I think I'll just play on the Xbox for a bit."

"I didn't take you as the Xbox type." She had him down as writing sonnets in his spare time and scoffing at people who watched shows on HBO.

"You think I'm a snob don't you?" He laughed and she couldn't help but giggle. "You're quite snobby yourself princess."

"What game are you playing?" She asked, ignoring his dig at her.

"Probably call of duty. My kill streak is pretty damn impressive if I don't say so myself, but you probably don't have any idea what I'm going on about." He looked like a young boy in that moment and not the bitter young man he had become.

"Can I play?" She asked with a sweet smile. He rolled his eyes at her before tossing her a controller.

"Sure just stay hidden if you don't know how to play, you'll at least stand a fighting chance then." She smirked at him; he was completely unaware that she had completed this game herself at home. He soon found out though when she thrashed him.

"You completely killed me!" He turned wide-eyed to her in shock, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"What? Did I play wrong?" She batted her eyelashes at him as his eyes narrowed.

"You've played before haven't you?" He accused.

"Well you tend to play it quite a lot when you own the game yourself." And she couldn't contain her fit of giggles as his mouth dropped open.

"You giggle like a girl." He commented when he finally regained the function of his mouth.

"Well I am a girl in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed." He said in a husky voice that sent chills down her spine. "I just mean that normally you're always so well contained and tonight you actually laughed, just laughed for the fun of it."

"You think you've got me all figure out don't you Cullen?"

"I'm trying." He said quietly, she was almost sure she wasn't supposed to hear him.

"Well." He said stretching and her eyes fixated on the slither of skin that he exposed when he did. "I suppose I should show you to your room princess."

"Careful, I might think you're spoiling me if you carry on." He chuckled at her before leading her up the large staircase.

"This is my room." He commented quietly, as he pushed open a door. She peaked her head inside to see dark blue walls and a large bed with silk red sheets. The room was exceptionally clean and a large bookshelf took up the whole of the left wall. The wall at the very bottom of his room was not really a wall at all but a huge window that slid open to give way to a white balcony that overlooked the forest of Forks.

"Wow." She whispered in awe.

"It's nothing special." He shrugged. "You can have the room next to mine so if you need anything you know where I am." His voice sounded bored as he showed her to the next room. It had bare white walls and the whole room consisted solely of a medium sized bed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I, I actually had fun." He said after a moment.

"Me too." She agreed. "This is more my kind of sleepover." With a laugh she thought about the makeovers Alice would be forcing on her right now if she were at her house.

"What? Eating ice cream and playing Xbox?"

"Definitely." She grinned. "Though I wouldn't be apposed to talking about boys and braiding your hair." She certainly wouldn't mind if she got to touch that silky soft hair on his head.

"I think I'll pass." He sneered but his eyes were warm. "I'll just go fetch you a shirt you can sleep in." she nodded as he left, returning a few moments later with a blue button up shirt. She took it from him, lifting it to her nose and inhaling lightly. It smelt of mint and boy and just Edward. He nodded at her whispering goodnight before leaving the room.

She quickly undressed buttoning the shirt up as it strained against her chest. She pulled back the covers before deciding to use the bathroom. She tiptoed quietly past Edward's room, not wanting to disturb him. She heard Muse playing lightly behind his closed door as she went. After washing her hands and checking her appearance in the mirror Rosalie unlocked the bathroom door to find Edward leaning against the wall outside.

"Take your fucking time." He moaned.

"Sorry." She probably would have insulted him for that comment but she didn't feel right doing it when she was hogging his bathroom. She brushed past him, causing him to drop the toothbrush he was holding. She bent down to pick it up, flashing Edward her violet lace boy shorts in the process, as his shirt barely reached mid thigh on her. She heard him gasp behind her as she cringed. She stood up slowly turning around to give him his toothbrush; only he was suddenly an inch away from her, his hands grabbing her hips. He pulled her flush against him, his erection grinding against her lower stomach. And then his lips were on hers. And she was kissing him back, tongue and teeth clashing violently. It wasn't a sweet first kiss like in the movies, as his hands pawed at her back and pushed up his shirt on her thighs. He palmed her breasts and tugged savagely on her hair as her fingers clawed at his neck. Her teeth bit into his lip and her nose bumped against his but all she could feel were his soft, mint tasting lips on hers. And then she remembered where she was and whom she was kissing. She pulled back, vehemence in her eyes and slapped him harshly across his right cheek.

* * *

Review thankyou :)


	6. There's friendship

**Title:** Roses Are Red.  
**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga and all related characters are copyright of Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale has it all, or so she thinks. What happens when the Cullen brothers move to town and suddenly she doesn't hold all the power she thought she did? AH/OOC. Slightly dark.  
**Rating:** M for language, sexual scenes and themes of abuse.  
**Chapter 6 :** Covert  
**Author's Note: **All your reviews have been wonderful, thanks. and im so sorry this took so long to get out, i just seriously wasnt happy with this chapter. im still not but this is the best i could get it.

**Oh and there is some sexual content at the start of this chapter, so if you are under 18 or uncomfortable with that sort of stuff. i suggest you don't read. thanks.**

* * *

Rosalie sat in the Cullen's spare room, a television whispering quietly through the wall next to the bed. She tossed and turned but couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. Why had he kissed her? Sure she'd flashed him her underwear but she didn't think it would evoke such a passionate violent reaction in him. She was thrilled and angry all at the same time. After she had come to her senses and realised Edward was probably just toying with her again she had pulled back and slapped him in the face. She groaned as she remembered the shocked look on his face and the untamed anger blazing in his eyes, but more than that she remembered the lust she saw there, pure unadulterated lust.

And then she had legged it.

She had ran back to the spare room as fast as her long legs could carry her without so much as a glance back at him. He hadn't called after her or made an attempt to stop her. A few minutes later she heard him walk down the hallway before going in to his room and turning the TV on. And that was the last she heard of him. It was approaching 4:30am as she looked at the clock on the wall and the birds outside were beginning to chirp. The room had got significantly lighter in the last half hour yet it still appeared to be moderately dark outside and no matter how tired she was, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe she had let Edward kiss her like that but more than that she was angry with herself for responding, for _liking _it. No matter how rushed and messy the kiss had been it was obvious he was very skilled and her stomach fluttered thinking about his tongue. She mentally cursed herself. She was never one to behave like such a..., well such a _girl_. She always kept her emotions in check and she never fell for a guy. And she felt like if she let herself hope for just one second that this was something more than just a mean joke then she really could fall for him. And she didn't want that to happen. Earlier she had been herself around someone for the first time in years. She wasn't the queen bitch of Forks or the sexy schoolgirl, she was just Rosalie Hale having a good time eating ice cream with too many carbs and playing Xbox. She didn't care that her hair got messed up as she wrestled Edward for the last spoonful of Ben & Jerry's or that her mascara had run from her watery tired eyes.

Why was he fucking with her head so badly? Was he just doing all this so she'd fuck him? Did he expect something from her and that was why he'd asked her to stay the night. She didn't know, she didn't really know him. And she wanted to get to know him.

_Fuck this, _she thought.

She couldn't allow herself to get attached, she'd lose her reputation but more than that her respect for herself. She prided herself on not being one of _those _girls, who thought they needed a man to complete them. To tell them what to do. But he would just keep toying with her until he got his way, so maybe if she made the first move, showed him she wasn't bothered then maybe he'd leave her the fuck alone. With a plan formed in her head she slipped out of the admittedly warm and comfy bed and tiptoed over to the door. She smoothed her hair down and pulled up Edward's shirt so that a glimpse of purple lace could be seen at the top of her thighs before opening the door. She slowly approached his bedroom door, which suddenly looked a lot more intimidating than it really was. She didn't knock, knowing that her element of surprise would then be lost. She slowly opened the door, softly walking into the room and closing it behind her. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until she heard his even breathing behind her, even an occasional light snore. She clamped her teeth together when she caught herself thinking how cute he sounded. She slowly turned around to find him sprawled out on top of his comforter in only a pair of black boxers. She swallowed convulsively, the wall window spilling in the last remnants of moonlight over him. He looked angelic and masculine and powerful and just plain other worldly. She didn't know if she could do this so she made her way towards him before she could talk herself out of it. His hair stood on end, messed up by sleep and obvious stress. She had noticed when he was nervous or agitated he pulled at it with those long lean fingers, which were currently resting on his abs.

His mouth was parted slightly, his ridiculously long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks in dream. She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and hook her leg over his hip. She instantly berated herself; she'd known him what, 3 days? And yet she felt like she was connecting with him better than anyone she'd ever know.

_You're being such a girl, so what if he plays Xbox with you and doesn't flinch in disgust at your unkempt hair. Big deal, it's not a connection and he's just some guy_.

She quietly turned off his TV, which was blaring some uninteresting programme that she'd been listening to most of the night through the wall. She went over to him on the bed and placed a knee next to him, studying him closely and praying he didn't wake. She crawled over to him silently, placing a leg on each side of him. She made she wasn't touching him at all before slowly placing her lips at his neck and kissing him lightly. He moaned in his sleep and she smirked, knowing that even though she was doing this as a sort of bribe for him to leave her alone, to leave her thoughts, she'd still damn well enjoy it. Her hand lightly fingered the top of his boxers, dipping down to stroke the newly exposed skin. She pulled back her hand, walking her fingers down the length of him and feeling him harden into her hand. Touching his cloth covered erection she stroked him lightly, apply pressure at the base. She felt how big he was through his boxers and moaned before she could stop herself. She sucked his neck, branding him before moving down to sprinkle kisses on his hairless chest, all the while her hand stroked him productively through the thin cloth of his boxers. She looked up at him to see his face was scrunched up in pleasure but he still appeared to be asleep. Her lips met her hand as she kneeled over him, kissing his manhood. She felt him twitch against her lips and smiled, her hot breath blowing over him. She licked him tenderly before reaching up to pull down his boxers. Her eyes shot open wide at the size of him. She had seen a lot of dicks in her time but good god this man was huge. She must have sat staring at him for a full minute before a needy whimper escaped his mouth and his hips pushed up seeking friction. She couldn't stop the rush that wet her panties as she reached out a slender finger to run it over his tip. And then his eyes opened sleepily and they were on hers, a languid smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him, remembering why she was here before closing her hand around him and pumping him sharply once. His eyes shot open as he moaned, his hands fisting the comforter beneath him.

"Do you like that?" She whispered breathily.

"Fuck yes." He cried. "More." He was a panting mess under her already and she'd barely touched him. She dragged her hand back down him slowly watching as his abs contracted and he made a sexy growling sound. That nearly had _her _panting. Her hand started stroking him now, up and down, twisting slightly on the upstrokes. His hips moved to meet her rhythm as he cried out constantly. She was about to lower her mouth onto him when his hand shot out to grab her free arm.

"I want you." He panted. She raised an eyebrow at him as she quickened her hand on his length.

"This is all you're getting, then you can stop fucking with me. No more kiss attacks or whatever the hell that was earlier and no more inappropriate comments." Her voice was stern, her tone leaving no room to argue. It was the complete opposite to how she really felt. But if Rosalie was good at anything she was good at putting on a show. She was this confident sexy vixen and she literally had Edward in the palm of her hand, when suddenly he was pushing her away. Confused, she stopped her ministrations, suddenly feeling very awkward sitting back on her feet as he put himself back in his boxers. He sat up, still breathing heavily as he studied the girl in front of him.

"I'm fucking awake aren't I?" she looked at him in puzzlement as his hands shot to his hair to abuse his poor roots again. "Motherfuck, shit, I would have stopped you earlier if I didn't think it was a dream." He muttered.

"Wait." She almost laughed. "You thought you were dreaming?" He looked up at her and gave a curt nod. "You often dream about me jerking you off?"

He cursed some more under his breath before giving another curt nod. "So far every night since I've met you." He admitted, yet he said it in such a bored tone she was almost hurt. _Was dream Rosalie bad in bed_? She shook of that thought before looking at him. He was looking down at his comforter, picking at invisible threads. Suddenly he looked up at her, his eyes furious. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

She squared her shoulders, her lips quirking into a wiry smile. "If I give you head will you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Is that what this is about? You think I'm kissing you to get you into my bed."

"It worked, but only this once. I'll suck you off then you'll have no reason to talk to me anymore. It's a win, win situation." She said stubbornly, refusing to flinch at how sluttly she sounded.

"So if a guy bugs you enough you'll give them a blowjob just to shut them up? Wow, I wonder how many times Mike Newton's got you to suck his dick." She bared her teeth at him in a vicious manner. Of course she'd never done this before, this was her last attempt, nobody had got to her the way Edward had in the past few days and that scared her. She hadn't even known him all that long. "Did you think I was trying to come onto you earlier?" he shifted uncomfortably in his place, adjusting himself in his boxers, his dick still hard. She managed to prise her eyes away from the tent in the material to look at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious? You shoved your tongue down my throat! Of course you were coming on to me."

"Okay, okay, maybe I was then, but only for a kiss! I swear to you I don't know what the fuck came over me but I didn't plan that shit and I wasn't about to take it any further. I was just about to stop before you bitch slapped me across the cheek." He rubbed his cheek absentmindedly as if remembering the sting of the impact. "The rest of the evening I swear I wasn't even thinking about trying to make a move on you, I meant what I said earlier I really did have a good time with you."

"Then… then why are you so mean to me?" She hated that her voice sounded small and insecure.

"I've got some issues, I'm mean to everyone."

"So you weren't using it as some kind of kinky foreplay? You verbally bash me, I verbally bash you then we have hot steamy sex?"

"Is that what you thought I was doing?" He managed stutter out through his laughter. She was suddenly glad his family were away for the weekend, as he laughed loud enough to wake the dead. And she didn't like that he was laughing at her. She rolled her eyes and made a move to get off the bed, this conversation was getting just _too _awkward. His hand reached out, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her back so that she fell face first into his chest. "Shit." He swore, pulling her up under her arms and sitting her next to him. She scowled like a woman possessed, her eyes nearly crossing in fury. "Listen okay before you go off on some big bitchfit. My past is fucked up okay, that's all I'm saying and it just causes me to have slight… aversions to people. Obviously you're in a similar boat or you wouldn't be such a royal bitch but I want to be your… friend. But that doesn't mean I'll always be nice to you, hell, I'll probably end up deserving a slap more often than not. But if you're willing to try then I will too. You're genuine… under all that hard exterior, you're honest and you know what you want. I like that you're feisty and that you were the first person to talk back to me. And I promise that kiss was just a big fucking mistake. It won't ever happen again."

This was exactly what she wanted… sort of. So why did she suddenly feel like crying?

"And I promise I wont even mention that you tried to molest me in my sleep." He snickered and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Good or else I'd be forced to tell everyone that you have sex dreams about me… nightly." And then he smiled and it was so fucking charming.

"Well get the fuck out." He said pointing to the door.

"You tired again?" She chuckled, suddenly yawning herself after her exhausting night.

"No, I need to take care of this and I don't exactly need you watching… _friend_." She looked at him in confusion for a minute before her eyes focused on the erection he still had, tenting his boxers.

"Jesus, you're still hard? After all that?"

He grinned and just shrugged his shoulders at her. She could do this, she could be his… _friend_.

* * *

She couldn't do this, she couldn't be his friend. The Cullen's had been in Fork's for two months when Rosalie couldn't take it anymore. Despite their words after that night Edward was growing distant from her again, his insults becoming more regular and she couldn't understand what she'd done to make him withdraw. After _that _night they had actually gotten on quite well. They never hung out after school just the two of them again, but they did talk and shared secrets yet she made sure she was never alone with him. She couldn't trust herself, so instead she contended herself with their talks in English, in the canteen, when they hung out with Jasper and Emmett. True to his word aswell Emmett had been taking more time to talk to her and get to know her and as sweet as he was Rosalie couldn't help but feel annoyed. He loved that she fixed up cars and knew vintages. He was fixated on her looks and the sweet fake smile she gave him and she couldn't help but notice all the little quirks he 'liked' about her were things that Edward had figured out long ago.

"Who the hell is Bree Tanner?" Rosalie hissed as she sat down at the school dinner table with her friends.

"The girl who sits next to me in Spanish." Jessica offered up as everyone stared warily at their food. Edward and Emmett had become regulars at the table now aswell, well when Edward turned up to lunch, normally he went and sat on his own in his car.

"Why?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently she's been telling everyone that she's invited to our little get together this Saturday. I don't remember saying she could come." Edward rolled his eyes at her before turning back to picking at his food.

"She's not invited." Lauren sneered. "She's weird."

"Well then that's settled." Just as Rose was about to let it go she saw Bree herself walk into the canteen with Angela Weber, taking a seat and smiling widely. Rosalie's eyes narrowed into menacing slits, a fake smile forming on her face. "If you'll excuse me." She cooed, standing and walking her way over to Bree. She heard Alice mutter an 'Oh fuck' before she took a seat next to Ben Cheney who was sitting opposite Angela.

"Hi guys." Rosalie chimed, her voice full of hidden malice. She watched amusedly as the three people at the table stiffened, their eyes going in wide in surprise. "So, some girl just told me you told her you're coming to our get together Saturday." She looked pointedly at Bree, as the girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes downcast. "The funny thing is." Rosalie chuckled. "I don't remember inviting you." She let out an elegant laugh, her eyes cold. She leant slowly over the table, her face closing in on Bree's. "I think you better learn to keep your fucking mouth shut or I'll have to shut it for you darling." She hissed in a quiet voice. She patted the girl's knee under the table before digging her nails down into her denim-clad skin. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Please." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Turn off the water works before you _really _piss me off." And with that Bree sprang from the table, darting out of the canteen.

She was about to get up and walk away; satisfied the girl wouldn't be saying anything else when she heard Angela Weber speak up. "That was mean." Her voice was quiet yet firm as she looked at Rosalie.

"Leave it." Ben hissed at Angela as Rose's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Pardon?" She asked in a hard voice.

"That was mean, you made her cry." She paused, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights before taking a deep breath and saying "She just wanted to be included."

"I suggest you shut your mouth before it's too late or should I be saying that to Lauren?" Rosalie asked coyly. Angela looked confused while Ben let out a little squeak, turning to plead with his eyes at Rosalie.

"I don't understand what Lauren has to do with this but I wont stand for you talking to Bree like that. I wont stand for it anymore." She stood up so that she was eye level with Rosalie, conscious of every eye in the place now watching them. "I wont stand for you of your _posse _bullying and harassing my friends anymore. I love them and I wont see them hurt."

Rosalie smiled as Angela looked like she was about to pass out. "But would your friends hurt you?" Rosalie asked in a sweet voice.

"No, I know they'd do the same for me."

"Even Ben?" She questioned as he let out a soft 'please don't.'

"Of course. Ben and I are in love. He would never hurt me."

"Define hurt? I mean would Lauren giving him head in the back of her car hurt you? I mean if not then you're totally right, he would never hurt you." She said in an overly fake voice.

"What?" Angela sounded choked as her eyes began to water. She turned to face Ben and then back to Rosalie. "I always knew you were a vindictive bitch, but this is a new low. It's a good job I'm used to your stunts, I almost believed you."

"Why would I lie?" She laughed as she turned to silently call Lauren over.

"Yeah why would she? It's not exactly flattering for me to broadcast the news that I ever went near that dweeb." Lauren said in a cold voice.

"I don't believe you." Angela scoffed.

"Don't but I'm sure you must have noticed the marks I left on his back, he likes it rough don't you Cheney. And as for that cute almost star shaped birthmark on your thigh, how sweet." Angela's face turned pale as she realised they were telling the truth and suddenly Rosalie wasn't getting the enjoyment she used to get from tormenting people. She felt a hand on her elbow and turned around to see Edward staring at her with cold eyes.

"Let's go ice princess."

"But-" She didn't get chance to finish that sentence as he pulled her out into the parking lot and pushed her up against his Volvo, his body holding her to the car.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" He seethed, his voice as hard as the metal pressing against her back.

"I don't know what you mean." She smiled innocently, her heart beating rapidly as this was the closest contact she'd had with Edward in two whole months.

"Don't play dumb with me Rosalie, it doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I mean. That was fucking harsh back there. So the girl made up some bullshit lie to make herself feel good. Who the fuck cares? We know the truth."

"But-"

"-But nothing. We're not some stupid exclusive club, we're just friends that like to have a good time. You make it seem like you'd have to take an admissions test just to sit next to you at lunch. Get off your fucking high horse before someone pushes you off it."

She looked him dead in the eye, all her regret about making Angela and Bree displayed clearly. "Since when did you decide to act like a fucking cheerleader? All go team and love everyone?" She protested but she knew he could see right through her.

"Since I can see how much this shit is eating you alive." He whispered, his face mere inches from hers. She flinched visibly as if he had slapped her, her face going hard.

"I don't know what you mean." She choked out. But she did.

And then he left her standing there, in the middle of the parking lot, leaning against his car.

* * *

Saturday night quickly rolled around and Rose messed with her hair in the mirror as she finished curling the last piece. She pulled back to admire her blood red dress as it clung to her curves and ended mid thigh. It was a strapless number topped off with silver heels and crimson lipstick. Her hair was curled and fluffed to give it extra volume and she smiled, always in awe of herself. She turned around to see Alice lying lazily on her bed, flicking through some glossy magazine.

"You finally ready to go?" She asked, peering up from the page. Rose smiled, motioning to her body.

"Does it look like I am?"

"Yes. Definitely." Alice grinned. "You look fuckhot."

"That's what I was going for." She winked with a grin. Alice stood up, smoothing down her halter neck top and black leather skirt. She was also wearing knee high leather boots and blue lipstick. Rose laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"You look like a dead hooker."

Alice looked down at herself in confusion. "Well I can understand the hooker part, but dead?"

"I think it's the blue lipstick." Rose snickered. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone wear that shade before."

"You know me." Alice grinned. "Always a trend setter."

"You really think all this is going to impress Jasper?" Alice looked away quickly.

"Maybe, before I would have thought it would. But after that party where he came to fetch me. He told me we could only ever be friends because I was his twin sister's best friend. I told him you wouldn't mind but he seems to have some kind of morale code against us dating." She sighed, running a delicate hand through her spiky hair. "Then he put me in his bed and went and slept on the couch."

Rosalie sighed. "When are you two going to realise you're perfect for each other?"

* * *

"So fuckers. What are we doing tonight?" Emmett boomed, clapping his hands together in glee. Alice walked into the Cullen home, followed closely by Rosalie to find everyone already there. Emmett was going off on some rant about what he wanted to do when suddenly he stopped short, his eyes zeroing in on Rosalie's legs. "Fuck me." He whispered. His eyes shot up to hers and he saw her smiling coyly at him.

"With pleasure." She purred, making her way over to him and dancing her fingers up his arm. This was her new favourite past time, toying with Emmett. That boy was so madly obsessed with her; she couldn't help but feel bad at how she was using him to keep the boys away. They all obviously thought she was interested in him and wouldn't dare ask her out after catching a glimpse at his massive bulk. And the funny thing was she hadn't even kissed him. He bent his head down as if to do just that but she moved out of his way, smiling provocatively and hoisted herself up onto the kitchen work surface. She looked around the Cullen's huge kitchen at her friends sitting in various chairs to find them all looking deep in thought. Her eyes immediately sought out Edward's, who was sitting in a tall chair round the island, glaring at her. She winked at him before hearing Jessica's whining voice.

"Well I didn't get all dressed up tonight just to spend it sitting in your kitchen." She scowled at Emmett. Rosalie almost snorted as she took in Jess's tartan skirt and white boob tube. _Dressed up, my ass_.

"Me and Rose have fake I.D's." Alice added in, as Jasper's eyes went straight to her.

"You're the only two." Mike muttered.

"I thought you were all going to get one. That's why me and Alice dressed up!" Rose snapped.

"We were but my brother and his mates wouldn't lend me 'em." James growled.

"We could always just through our own party!" Emmett hollered.

"Got to love going away on conferences." Lauren smirked.

"A party?" Alice asked in disgust. "With just us?"

"It'll be the coolest party of the year." Emmett laughed as Mike chimed in with a 'hell yeah'.

"I suppose we could get some music going and dish out the vodka." Tyler added.

"Oh we are so lame." Alice muttered. "Just as long as none of you spew up on me, these boots are new." She said purposely extending her leg out and pointing it in Jasper's direction.

"They're lovely." He said in an unusually shy voice. "Just like you." Rose snorted before she could stop herself and Jasper turned pink and quickly looked away from Alice.

"Just as long as you fuckers know that you're helping to clean up in the morning." Edward smirked, getting up from his stool and going over to the fridge. He opened it and began dishing beers out to everyone before they all made their way down to the 'play' room. Rosalie shivered in delight as she remembered the last time she had been in here two months prior, kicking Edward's ass on Xbox. She smiled as Emmett put on some drum and bass and everyone began grinding and singing. She laughed at their antics as Mike and James made their way over to the pool table, arguing all the way. She looked around, telling herself she was just observing, but she knew whom her eyes were seeking. And she didn't see him anywhere. Alice danced up to her and put her little hands on Rose's hips and began swaying to the music. "Dance Rose!" She yelled above the music. "It is a party!" Rose smiled before grinding her hips in time to the beat. She looked around again, seeing a flash of bronze on the stairs. She pulled Alice's hands off her as she made to follow.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." She yelled to her friend. Alice raised an eyebrow at Rose, giving her a knowing look. Rose shook it off, making her way up the stairs and seeing through the window that Edward was standing outside. She opened the sliding doors and shivered as the cold night air hit her bare flesh. Edward looked up from the steps he was sitting on and looked at her curiously. Rose looked around the Cullen's garden in awe as she saw how big it was. She peered at the water fountain, the gazebo, the flowers and sculptures.

"It's like a museum out here." She whispered, scared that speaking any louder might break the tranquillity of the garden. Edward snorted, as he looked at her face.

"My mother's a designer. Interior and exterior." He commented lightly. "She'll be pleased to hear you like it." She nodded dumbly as she finally tore her eyes away from the lights that were scattered in the hedges and focused on Edward.

"You smoke?" She heard the surprise in her voice as she hesitantly made her way towards him and sat down next to him on the steps.

"You avoiding me?" He countered. She looked away from his face quickly, knowing that he had caught her out. "I'm surprised you're out here. _Alone _with me." He quirked an eyebrow at the blond sitting beside him.

"I, well, I needed some air and you puffing away on that thing doesn't exactly help."

"Don't like it, sit somewhere else." He said in a bored voice. She couldn't help but focus on the way his plump red lips wrapped around the end of the cigarette and the way his cheeks drew in as he took a drag. She'd never really found smoking sexy, but of course this was Edward and he had a way of making anything seem sexy.

"I didn't know you smoked." She commented again. And she didn't know why the thought of him not telling her hurt her, but it did. She thought that they were becoming friends, somewhat.

"Occasionally." He answered nonchalantly. "Whenever I'm stressed."

"Why are you stressed now?"

His green eyes turned towards hers, blazing in their intensity.

"Because I just saw you fucking grinding with another girl and I couldn't seem to stop looking at your ass in that short red dress."

She blinked, momentarily stunned at his honesty and if she were being truthful a tiny bit turned on.

"Well aren't you fucking charming?" She snapped, reacting the only way she knew how. He smirked at her, his expression amused.

"Ah there you are." He cooed. "I was beginning to miss bitchy Rosalie. I'm glad you've decided to come out to play tonight. You've been entirely too nice to me lately."

"Friends are nice to friends." She said lightly.

"You're not." He said confidently.

"You really know how to flatter a girl, you know that?" she hissed. He shifted so that he was facing her and flicked his used cigarette onto the grass below them. He then placed his hand onto her bare thigh and lent in close so that his mouth was at her ear. He felt the shiver that ran through her as his breath hit her face.

"Why have you been avoiding me princess?" he whispered lightly.

"I haven't." She lied.

"Liar." He murmured, but she still heard it. She turned her head sharply, her nose hitting his.

"How dare you call-" but she was stopped suddenly by his finger over her lips. His thumb came up to join it, rubbing softly over her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to kiss you Rosalie?" He whispered and she shook her head in denial.

"I think you do." He cooed, his hand that was motionless on her thigh suddenly rubbing small circles on her skin. He bought his lips to the corner of her mouth and kissed her there softly. "But I wont." He said against her skin. And then for the second time that week he got up and walked away from her.

* * *

reviews are wonderful, im just sorry i dont have time to reply to them all :)


	7. There's a song

**Title:** Roses Are Red.  
**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga and all related characters are copyright of Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale has it all, or so she thinks. What happens when the Cullen brothers move to town and suddenly she doesn't hold all the power she thought she did? AH/OOC. Slightly dark.  
**Rating:** M for language, sexual scenes and themes of abuse.  
**Chapter 7 :** Discoveries  
**Author's Note: **Your reviews mean the world to me :)

* * *

Rosalie sat in English, chewing on the end of her pen waiting for the lesson to start. As usual Edward had showed up late, but for once he'd managed to beat Mrs. Joyce who was unusually tardy.

"I'm sorry about that class, I got stuck in a meeting. I hope you all have your books out ready." Rosalie immediately pushed her book to the side so it was in between her and Edward and looked up to find him grinning at her.

"Thanks." He said as they both studied the page. It was quite a regular thing for him to forget his book and he didn't even need to ask anymore for Rosalie to slide hers over so they could share. After they had read their assigned chapters Mrs. Joyce stood up with a grin and clapped her hands together.

"Today we'll be doing something different." She chimed. "Instead of discussing the chapter you have just read with your partner, I want you to tell them what your all time favourite book is and why. It doesn't matter if it's something relatively new like Harry Potter or even something old like Pride and Prejudice. Begin."

Edward turned to look at Rosalie with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Let me guess you're an Austen or a Bronte girl, that's if you_ do_ read."

"Of course I read." She snapped at him.

"So Miss. Hale." He grinned. "What is your favourite book of all time and why?" He put on a ridiculous English accent and bowed slightly in his seat.

She couldn't help the involuntary giggle she released and then admonished herself for behaving like such a girl. She _never _giggled. She must have been lost in her thoughts as she felt a slight tug on the end of her loose ponytail and looked up to find Edward's hand attached to it.

"Earth to Rosalie." He smiled. "Favourite book?" since their impromptu party on Saturday he had been acting sort of nice, the occasional sarcastic remark slipped in, but over all quite nice and she couldn't understand why. It definitely set her on edge.

"Lolita." She blurted out. "By Vladimir Nabokov."

He raised an eyebrow at her in surprise before clearing his throat. "I've actually never heard of it." And he almost sounded bashful. She smirked, clearly loving knowing something that he didn't.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to have. It's quite a mature read. Written in 1955."

His eyes narrowed at her dig, but he asked what it was about none the less.

"Well it's narrated by Humbert Humbert, a middle aged man, and it details his obsession and sexual relationship with 12 year old Dolores Haze." He looked at her in shock as she revealed the plot of the book.

"Your favourite book of all time is a book about a paedophile?" his eyebrows had practically disappeared behind his hairline.

"It's very well written and has been controversial ever since its publication. It's a literary classic. It shows how he suffers and almost makes you feel sorry for him, plus Lolita isn't exactly innocent in all of it. He's not her first 'lover' and she uses his weaknesses to get what she wants."

"You make it sound like a love story." He commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it is in some ways and in other ways it isn't, but it's relatable."

"How the fuck is that relatable?" He asked. She shook her head, looking away from him and remembering things from her past. Remembering why they had moved. Remembering how no one but her brother had believed her. How because of this her parents now avoided her. Sometime she thought they knew and that they believed her but other times the looks of contempt on their face was paramount. They only pretended to believe her. She put on her brave face and gave him a smile, a smile that hid more than he knew.

"She was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing four feet ten in one sock. She was Lola in slacks. She was Dolly at school. She was Dolores on the dotted line. But in my arms she was always Lolita." She quoted Nabokov's work easily. She looked up to see Edward watching her curiously, his eyes burning with questions but before he could ask one Rosalie asked her own:

"So what is your favourite book of all time and why? That's of course if you _do _read."

* * *

"Please Rosalie!" Alice whined down the phone for the millionth time. "You _have _to come! And then you can bring Jasper!"

"And here I thought you were phoning me because you wanted _me _there." She sniped sarcastically.

"I do of course I do, it's just that if you come then Jasper's bound to aswell. And I haven't seen him since school yesterday. That's 29 hours and 36 minutes ago!"

Rosalie snorted down the phone, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Not that you're counting or anything." She snickered.

"And if you're there then I can prove to him that you're totally fine with him boning your best friend."

Rosalie's laughter rung like bells throughout the house as she tried to calm herself down.

"Boning?" She chuckled. "I thought you wanted to date him. Mr. Oh love of your life."

"I do, but if he wont then maybe I can get a quickie out of him. At least then I'll get him into my bed." She complained.

"You're such a romantic." Rose teased. "Just wear your stripper boots. We _all _saw his reaction to them last week."

"So you'll come?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes I'll come, but you owe me. Big time."

"What's the problem? It's just Friday night spent watching movies at the Cullen's. It must be really lonely for them having their parents away all the time."

"They have each other to talk to." Rose sniped. "And besides it's just uncomfortable sitting next to Emmett the whole time he's trying to cop a feel."

"Well if you'd stop playing hard to get and just put the boy out of his misery already…" Alice giggled.

"Well, I, urh…" Rosalie stuttered which just increased Alice's laughter. It wasn't that Emmett wasn't a nice guy, it's just when she heard the name Cullen he was not the first person she thought of.

"Or maybe there's some else you'd rather go out with." Alice teased ominously.

"I don't know what you mean and I have to go now if I'm ever going to be ready in time. Bye Alice!" She hung up before she could come up with a retort or possibly mention the unmentionable. Rosalie's growing feelings for Edward. She quickly erased that thought.

_He's been nothing but a jerk to you. He's not even nice._

But even she knew she was lying.

* * *

She pulled up outside the Cullen's house wearing her iconic skinny jeans, a blue tank top and a cropped light denim jacket. She had on white plimsolls and her hair was neatly curled, falling in shiny tresses down her back. Not that she was trying to look good or anything. She rolled her eyes at her inner monologue before exiting the car. Jasper opened the passenger door, watching carefully as his sister eyed the house in front of them.

"You okay Rose?" He asked, coming to stand beside her. She jumped almost as if she had been dreaming.

"Oh yeah, just fine." She smiled but Jasper knew his sister well, something was bothering her. He could almost _feel _her anxiety.

"If you ever need to talk." He said quietly, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. She sighed looking up at her older brother by all of 3 minutes. She gave him a tentative smile and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

They entered the Cullen home to find Alice already sitting there; she jumped off the couch in the playroom, instantly wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck before Emmett cleared his throat obnoxiously. They both stepped apart as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you came." Alice sighed looking at Jasper before turning her attention to Rose. "I mean I'm glad you came Rose." Rose snorted, knowing full well she wasn't talking to her before going over to take a seat on the single chair.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, looking around to see it was only her, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Jess.

"Lauren's grounded after her dad found Mike in her bed." Jess sighed, rolling her eyes. Everyone knew Jess had a thing for him, well everyone except Mike himself. "So Lauren phoned Mike up and made him promise not to come out tonight as it was his fault she got grounded and Tyler and James are somewhere over on first beach down in La Push buying weed from some dude."

"Getting stoned was more important than my movie night?" Emmett pouted and Rose couldn't help but find it cute. And then she noticed that Jess had missed someone out.

"What about Edward?" She asked.

"Oh he went to get popcorn." Emmett cheered. "He should be back any minute. He best hurry up though, it's already quarter to 9. I want to start the film some time tonight."

"What are we watching?" Jasper asked from his seat next to Alice. Rose noticed that he had _oh so_ casually managed to place his arm on the back of the sofa, and therefore around Alice, who looked pretty damn blissful.

"Well I'm in the mood for something scary. So I got Nightmare on Elm Street 1, 2 and 3."

"Oh I don't think I've seen them." Jess commented much to Emmett's horror.

"How could you not have!" He screeched, his voice unusually high as Jessica just shrugged.

"I don't like horror films." Alice whimpered. "I remember 2 years ago when us girls had a sleepover and Lauren bought Interview with a vampire with her. I cried myself to sleep that night."

"That wasn't even a horror film." Rose commented dryly.

"Well if that wasn't a horror film I don't want to fucking watch something with 'Nightmare' in the title." Alice cried.

"I'll protect you." Jasper whispered into her ear and pulled her closer into his body. Rose rolled her eyes as Alice batted her eyelashes up at him.

"Promise?" She pouted.

"I promise." He smiled.

Edward came down the stairs to the playroom with bags full of chocolate, candy and popcorn.

"Here, I hope your teeth fall out." He sneered, throwing the stuff at Emmett, who grinned with glee.

"You want some baby?" He smiled at Rosalie who just shook her head.

"Nope, too many carbs."

"You're perfect the way you are Rosie." He grinned and she smiled back coyly.

"Why thank you." She said as she licked her lips and stared him straight in the eye. She heard a throat clearing and looked up to find Edward glaring at her.

"Aren't you going to put the film in?" He snapped at Emmett who just chuckled and did as he was told.

Edward took the remaining seat next to Jess and closest to Rosalie, but not once did he look her way. As the film got into the killing Rose stretched, feeling her back begin to ache and stood up to take off her denim jacket. She stretched her arms over her head with a little moan and looked down to see Edward's eyes fixated on her. She smiled winningly which caused him to scowl and look away. She chuckled quietly before sitting down and spreading out her long legs so they stretched across the way and landed in his lap. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised before looking down at her feet.

"I needed to stretch." She said simply as he began to pull of her shoes. She sighed contentedly as he began to rub her toes through her socks and then let out a little squeal as he tickled her. She pulled her feet from his lap giving him a dirty look as he laughed under his breath at her. She poked him gently with her right foot and when he looked at her she childishly stuck her tongue out at him causing him to smirk at her. The next time she went to kick him he grabbed her foot and pulled it towards him causing her to shift down in her seat. She narrowed her eyes at him before rubbing her foot up and down his thigh. He froze in his seat, his eyes wide as he looked at her questionably. She smirked as her foot went higher before rubbing over his crotch as she felt him hardening under his jeans. He roughly pushed her foot away before focusing his attention back on the screen. Jessica screeched in an annoyingly high pitch and moved closer to Edward, her hand going to his arm. Rosalie's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits before Edward gave Jess a disgusted look and casually removed her hand from him.

Alice gave out a little squeal as Freddy Krueger appeared on the screen with his knives for fingers and burnt face. Emmett and Jasper jumped as he suddenly came out of nowhere causing Rosalie to laugh.

"Fuck off." Emmett mumbled. "This shit's scary."

"Please." Rosalie sneered. "I've seen scarier things lurking in Jasper's room when he doesn't clean it for a week." He gave her an offended look whilst Emmett looked at her incredulously.

"You're not scared?" He asked as she began to sing the creepy rhyme from the film.

"Nope, especially as I watched this film years ago." She smiled at him innocently.

"You're perfect!" He blurted out as she stared at the screen with a bored expression.

"Didn't you know?" Jasper chuckled. "Rose is a real horror buff."

"Like Edward then." Emmett commented, eyes on the screen, meaning that he didn't see when Rose's face turned to Edwards an appreciative smile lighting it up.

They were halfway through the 3rd film when Edward had decided he'd had enough.

"I'm going for a swim." He announced before leaving the room. Rose, Alice and Jasper stared after him in confusion, Jess in longing, but Emmett only shrugged, still munching on sweets.

"He likes to work out late."

"You guys have a pool?" Jess asked in excitement.

"Nah we used to at our old house, so now he has to make do with driving down to first beach. Mom and dad hate it though of course, him swimming out to sea and that. But he promises not to go far. Rather him than me. That waters fucking freezing. Wonder he doesn't get hypothermia or pneumonia."

"Is that safe?" Rosalie heard herself ask before she could stop herself. "Him going alone?"

"Can't really stop him." Emmett mumbled before turning his attention back to the film.

"I, urm, I need to go fetch something… I'll, I'll be back later." Rose stuttered out as Alice gave her a concerned look. Emmett looked up in surprise.

"You're going?" He sounded like someone had killed his puppy.

"I should probably go too." Jess chimed in. "It's getting late and I have to be back for 1am."

"I, uh, I'll be back later. I promise." Rose smiled at Emmett before dashing out the house and making her way to her car. She noticed that Edward's Volvo had disappeared and quickly got in her BMW and made her way down to La Push.

* * *

She peered down the beach, hardly seeing anything in the dark cold of the night. A few lights could be seen far away and the moon cast a pale light over the waves making it visible that the water was tame tonight, which eased her worry some. She noticed Edward's Volvo parked a little way ahead and started walking her way down towards that part of the beach. She pulled off her shoes and socks and left them by his car, feeling the cold sand beneath her feet. A light wind whipped her hair around her face, as she pushed it behind her ear in irritation. She suddenly caught sight of something dark further towards the sea and started making her way towards it. As she approached she noticed it was clothes and with unease knew they were Edward's. She saw a figure emerge from the waves then, shaking his head gloriously as droplets clung to his chest. Edward paused as he caught sight of Rosalie stood on the beach, next to his clothes. She was both relieved and disappointed to see he was wearing dark board shorts. He cautiously made his way over to her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Now that she was here and standing in front of him she suddenly had no idea what she was doing.

"I…urm…I just thought….I." She stuttered before stopping. She took a deep breath before looking him dead in the eye. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He simply stared blankly at her for an immeasurable amount of time before a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

"I'm safe." He said quietly as he turned to stare at the waves. He looked back at her, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Care to join me?"

Rosalie's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Absolutely not. It's freezing, I don't have anything to wear and it will totally mess up my hair."

He rolled his eyes at her, mirth visible. "For me?" he pouted.

"What would I wear?"

"You have underwear on don't you?" He smirked, clearly enjoying her discomfort. She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly sensing he was toying with her.

"Of course I do." She cooed and smiled inwardly as she saw him swallow convulsively. And then she began to strip. She pulled off her tank top to reveal her fire engine red lacy bra with push up cups. She had never been more grateful that she _loved _designer underwear than she was in that moment. She unbuttoned her jeans slowly, feeling his eyes watching her every movement before shimmying them down her hips to reveal the matching red lacy boy shorts. She smirked at him as his eyes roamed the panes of her body, clearly liking what he saw. His eyes finally met hers and for the first time he didn't have a sarcastic or jerky comment to deliver. She winked at him before sprinting quickly towards the sea and jumping under the water. She laughed joyously, feeling the chill against her skin and feeling more alive… more free than she ever had. She flung her head back as her hair slapped wetly against her back and she looked up to find Edward still stood motionless on the beach, his eyes fixated upon her. She raised her hand and motioned seductively with one finger for him to join her. He seemed to shake his head before running straight towards her, his hands going to her hips as he pulled her underwater. Whilst submerged in the water she felt him press his lips to hers and keep them here, neither of them moving before they both emerged, quickly pulling apart.

They quietly stared at each, both not knowing what to do next before Rosalie pulled her long leg out of the water and kicked at him. He blinked in surprise as the water hit his chest while Rose grinned triumphantly. He smirked dangerously at her before splashing her back. And that was how they spent the next half hour, running and hiding under waves from each other before finally splashing their opponent. And each time she hid and he found her; he'd pull her under water and place a chaste kiss to her lips before letting her go. Suddenly Rosalie began to shiver as the cool air and the water got too much for her. Edward approached her and put his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them up and down trying to warm her.

"We should go, you're freezing."

She nodded her head, biting her lip to stop her teeth from chattering. He took a hold of her hand and led her to where their clothes were before picking up his green shirt and pulling it over her head. She sighed appreciatively before wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm, the shirt leaving her bare legs exposed to the chilly air. Just as she turned to face Edward she heard someone yell her name before giggling loudly. The voice was unmistakeably masculine as she looked up and saw Tyler and James making their way down the beach towards them.

"Shit, I forgot they were getting high here." She mumbled more to herself as Edward gathered up all their clothes. She couldn't help but ogle him as his six-pack flexed with his movements. Edward looked up in irritation as he saw the pair approaching.

"I thought that was you out there!" James said in a mellow voice, his eyes droopy. "I said to Ty, didn't I say to you Ty that that was our Rose. No one else looks that fucking hot."

She wouldn't normally have cared that they had seen her in her underwear but with Edward next to her she suddenly felt annoyed that they had watched them.

"Fucking perverts." She snapped.

"Don't worry Rosie." Tyler smiled lazily. "We're so fucking out of it, we wont remember it tomorrow."

"Speak for yourself!" James grinned. "That memory is firmly locked in my spank bank." She heard Edward growl next to her, yes actually growl before he placed a possessive hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hey Edward!" Tyler chuckled as if just seeing him there. "What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose snapped. "How much have you guys had to smoke?"

"A lot." James sniggered. "Some Quileute dude sold us a shit load. Said his dad was getting suspicious he was dealing or something, so he sold us loads for half the price."

"You want some?" Tyler asked, holding out a joint to them.

"No thanks." Rose sneered in disgust. She'd never been big on drugs.

Edward shrugged before starting to make his way over to his car. "See you guys later." He called.

Rosalie mumbled her goodbyes to the guys before also retreating to her car. "I'll see you at yours." She called to Edward, her only recognition that he'd heard her, a small nod.

* * *

She pulled up to the Cullen household wearing only her wet underwear, Edward's shirt and her white plimsolls. She made her way to the front door, noticing it was slightly open. She walked inside, shutting it behind her and heard the sound of a piano playing softly from upstairs. She looked around to see Jasper and Rosalie spooning on the living room sofa and grinned at the pair. She made her way upstairs, following the soft music. She got to the 2nd floor and heard Emmett snoring heavily behind one of the doors and noticed Edward wasn't in his bedroom. She carried on up the next flight of stairs where 3 more rooms were and saw Edward sitting in one of them. She silently walked over to him and saw he was playing a grand piano, an unrecognisable tune filling the air.

"You can hear that all the way downstairs." Rose commented dryly. Edward's head snapped up, the music stopping.

"Emmett sleeps like the dead and Alice and Jasper looked pretty damn comfortable, I'm sure they wont mind." He remarked. She nodded her head, noticing how he had swapped his wet board shorts for grey joggers. His chest was still bare for which she was grateful. He patted the space on the bench next to him, motioning for her to sit down. She slowly made her way over to him, her expression guarded. She straddled the bench sideways so that she was facing him, his shirt riding up to expose her red underwear.

"I put your clothes in the guest room." He said emotionlessly.

She nodded her head in thanks, her eyes glued to his fingers as they touched the keys reverently.

"Play something for me." She whispered. Green eyes met blue as they both struggled to work out what the hell they were doing. He nodded sharply before a sweet melody began to fill the room.

"Do you play?" he asked, noticing her mesmerizing stare towards the piano.

She shook her head slowly. "I play the violin."

He nodded looking up at her with a small smile. "Typical girl instrument." He teased, instantly ending the awkwardness in the room. She rolled her eyes at him a small smile forming on her face. He reached a hand up to push her drying hair over her shoulder before returning his attention to the piano.

"What are you playing?" She asked.

"It's actually a song by Tim Minchin."

"Who?" She laughed.

"He's an Australian comedian, born in the UK."

She nodded in approval. "A song? So I take it there are lyrics?"

He looked up at her with a smirk. "Do you want me to sing to you princess?" her stomach fluttered uneasily at his term of endearment as he didn't use the word 'princess' nearly enough anymore.

"Yes." She whispered, her voice unintentionally smooth and sexy. He studied her for a moment before nodding and picking up the tempo slightly.

He moved his lips towards her ear. "Listen carefully."

"_You grew on me like a tumour._" He sung, causing Rose to give out a startled laugh.

"_And you spread through me like malignant melanoma,  
And now you're in my heart,  
I should've cut you out back at the start."_

Her eyes closed involuntary as she was surpised at the sound of his voice. It was rough and husky and it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine right into her panties, even if he was singing some comical song about love being like cancer.

"_Now I'm afraid there's no cure for me,  
No dose of emotional chemotherapy,  
Can halt my pathetic decline,  
I should've had you removed back when you were benign_."

She slowly opened her eyes to find him watching her. She lent forward slowly to rest her head on his shoulder as he played, feeling his arm move beneath her as he touched the keys. She watched as his long pale fingers moved across the piano with ease and felt his voice vibrate through his body as he sang softly.

"_I picked you up like a virus,  
Like meningo-fucking-coccal meningitis,  
Now I can't feel my legs,  
When you're around I can't get out of bed,_"

I've left it too late to risk an operation,  
I know there's no hope for a clean amputation,  
The successful removal of you,  
Would probably kill me too.

She couldn't help but feel that maybe he was playing this song for a reason. The words truer than she knew.

"_You grew on me like carcinoma,  
Crept up on me like untreated glaucoma,  
Now I find it hard to see,  
This untreated dose of you has blinded me,_"

I should've consulted my local physician,  
I'm stuck now forever with this tunnel vision,  
My periphery is screwed,  
Wherever I look now, all I see is you.

She mumbled softly in to his shoulder repeating the last line he'd just sung. She felt him pause before he pulled back and looked at her with a grin.

"_When we first met you seemed fickle and shallow._" He sang that loudly with a dramatic tone which had her snorting.

"_But my armour was no match for your poison arrow,  
You are wedged inside my chest,  
If I tried to take you out now I might bleed to death,  
I'm feeling short of breath._" He sang huskily.

She lay her head back down on his shoulder.

"_You grew on me like a tumour,  
And you spread through me like malignant melanoma,  
I guess I never knew,  
How fast a little mole can grow on you_." His fingers slowed down as the song ended and the room grew quiet again.

She looked up at him with a teasing smile: "How romantic."

* * *

thankyou for all your reviews, feel free to leave one and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)

-oh and if you dont know the song Edward was singing you should definitely youtube it. Tim Minchin, you grew on me. he is amazing.


	8. There's a mistake

**Title:** Roses Are Red.  
**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga and all related characters are copyright of Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale has it all, or so she thinks. What happens when the Cullen brothers move to town and suddenly she doesn't hold all the power she thought she did? AH/OOC. Slightly dark.  
**Rating:** M for language, sexual scenes and themes of abuse.  
**Chapter 8 :** Revelry.  
**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I don't have time to respond to reviews but I promise I read each and everyone. And they make my day. So once again thanks.

**And a warning for sexual content in this chapter. If you're under 18 or not into that sort of thing. Feel free to skip over it.**

* * *

"Well goodnight _buddy_." Rosalie smirked standing up from the piano bench and making her way over to the door.

"You're leaving?" Edward asked in a surprised voice.

"Of course." Rosalie smiled audaciously. "Why would I stay?" And with that she left to go sleep in the guest room.

The next morning she left without saying goodbye to anyone, leaving Jasper asleep on the couch. She figured he could get a life from someone else. She didn't want to admit it but she just really needed to be out of the house before Edward woke up. After yesterday she sensed the dynamic of their relationship had changed and she didn't quite know what to make of it all. She felt tears of frustration well at the fact that she wasn't in control. She was meant to be brave, and here she was running from _Edward Cullen_.

She parked her car outside of her house, not bothering with the garage. Dressed in last night's clothes she went straight to her room and flung herself on her bed.

"Rosalie is that you?" She heard her mother ask.

"Yes." She yelled in reply. Her mother came in then wearing an unusually nervous expression. It's not like it wasn't unusual for her mother to be nervous around her but this time she looked especially anxious. "Did you want something?"

Lillian sighed before carefully sitting on the end of Rosalie's bed.

"It's your dad's birthday tomorrow."

"I'm aware."

"Well we thought it would be nice to have a little dinner party for him, you could invite your friends." Lillian smiled.

"So we can play happy families?" Rosalie asked in a vicious tone.

"Don't be like that Rosie."

"Do not call me that." She snapped. "You have no right."

"Now listen here young lady, it's about time this family started behaving like one. We moved all the way out to this small town just for you Rosalie and you could show a little more respect." Rosalie gaped at her mother, her mouth turned up in a cruel leer.

"I didn't ask to move to fucking Forks, nowhere, USA. You practically packed all our bags for us! You couldn't stand to think that your precious brother-"

"-That is enough Rosalie Hale! You _will _grace us with your presence tomorrow night and my _brother _will be there too. Now I expect you to behave like the adult you think you are." Rosalie's stunned silence was enough for Lillian to leave the room without receiving a menacing backlash from her daughter. When she made it to the kitchen however, she heard Rose's yell from all the way up in her room.

"You fucking bitch!" She screeched.

* * *

"-And then… and then she said, she said 'behave like the adult you think you are' that fucking… that… that… I don't even have words for that woman!" Rosalie sneered as she paced her room anxiously. "And now what? They're off eating at some fancy ass restaurant pretending like they don't have a fucking care in the world when that… that _man _is going to be sitting at _our _dinning room table tomorrow…eating _our _food and just… just…" She trailed off letting out a frustrated yell, which startled Jasper, who jumped slightly in his place perched on Rosalie's bed.

"Rose, please calm down." He cooed at his sister, patting the bed next to him indicating for her to sit down.

"I can't just sit still right now Jasper. I feel like a might explode if I don't move about. Don't do _something_."

"What can you do?" Jasper asked sympathetically.

Rose stopped suddenly, turning swiftly to face him.

"I, I just mean you don't _have _to turn up tomorrow. Go stay at Alice's or something at least until _he's _gone. I'll cover for you. I really can't believe they've invited him. Of all the vile… just know that he's in for an ass kicking tomorrow."

Rose's beautiful face suddenly took on a hard edge that Jasper saw instantly. "What are you planning?" He asked cautiously.

"Go stay at Alice's?" She barked out a laugh. "Oh no I don't think so. I'm not going to run and hide like that scared little girl I used to be. I _will _be there tomorrow and I'm going to show just how fucking brave I am."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "This is kind of a big fucking deal Rose. I don't even know if _I'll _be able to sit through dinner. And as for our parents… they should be fucking lucky we don't move out. What were they thinking pulling a stunt like this?"

"You know they don't believe me." Rose whispered pathetically.

"I think they do. Why else do you think we moved? I just think they're too ashamed to admit how wrong they were."

"They could have said sorry. We've been living here for how long now? They've had years to try and make it right Jazz. Not that they ever could… but they didn't even try. I'm their daughter. Why didn't they believe me?"

* * *

"So do you want to come or not? I mean it probably wont be fun, in fact I can guarantee it wont." Rosalie asked Alice as they walked along first beach, coats wrapped tightly around them.

"Sure, a family meal sound's wonderful." Alice chirped. "And I know how long lost relatives can be. My Aunt Cynthia thinks she can see the future." She laughed, with a roll of her eyes. "She comes up once a year for Christmas and each year tries to tell me what I'm getting as presents."

"Does she get it right?" Rose snickered.

"No, one year she told me I was getting a pony and instead I got a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. How is that even slightly similar to a pony?" both girls dissolved into fits of laughter for a while, Alice wiping at her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

Rose broke off with a sigh looking over at her best friend.

"Yeah well this is kind of more than just a 'long lost relative' dinner. We don't exactly… well we don't get on. And I just thought you could be there more as morale support really. But if you don't want to-"

"Rose you don't have to be so strong all the time you know?" Alice said softly. "You're my best friend of course I'll be there for you. And I know there's something more that you're not telling me but it's fine and I understand. You're only human Rose. Let me be there for you once in a while okay. I mean I know it's not quite the same but I'm always crying on your shoulder when I can't get a dress I want in my size." She chuckled. "And you're always there for me. Of course I'll come to your dinner party."

Rose smiled over at her tiny friend. "You're awesome you know that?"

"Oh I know." Alice giggled. "Besides Jasper's going to be there too right?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes before spying the rest of their friends and going to join them. They had a small fire lit on the beach and music was playing from an Ipod on portable speakers.

"What were you two talking about?" Emmett asked as they sat down.

"Just this family dinner tomorrow me and Jasper are being forced to go to." Rose's eyes lit up as she suddenly had an idea. "And my mom did say I could invite friends. She never specified how many. What are you guys doing tomorrow evening?" she smirked over at Emmett and Edward who just shrugged their shoulders. "Then it's settled. You're both invited to my house. Dress smart."

A while later Jess, Lauren, Tyler, Mike and James turned up to their little impromptu beach gathering. Rosalie finally felt like she could relax a little. She watched as Alice and Jasper huddled together under his parka and as Jess eye fucked Mike Newton. She had her friends and in that moment she was safe and nothing could touch her.

"Well I say we wrap this shit up and go back to mine to eat some of my mom's fuck awesome cookies!" Emmett announced as Edward snickered. He'd been quietly sitting by the fire for most of the time, poking it gently with a stick. Rose quickly averted her gaze, lest she get caught staring… _again_.

"Sounds like a plan my man." James chuckled as he and Emmett fist bumped.

Back at the Cullen's house everyone went straight to the games room but were interrupted when they heard footsteps approaching. They all turned around to find Dr. Cullen and his wife coming into the room. "Hello again Rosalie, Jasper." Carlisle nodded.

"Emmett are you eating cookies before tea?" Esme asked in a disapproving voice, which caused Emmett to groan.

"Mom don't embarrass me in front of my friends." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Emmy." Mike snickered and received a rather violent thump on his back from Emmett. Esme tutted her disapproval of her son before turning to smile at everyone. "Since my sons are so rude and didn't introduce us all. I'm Esme, their mother and this is my husband Carlisle. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge. That is if there is anything left after Emmett's been in it."

"It's nice to meet you!" Alice chirped. "I'm Alice. I absolutely love your dress Mrs. Cullen! It does wonders for your eyes!" everyone rolled their eyes as Alice went on her fashion rampage but Esme smiled charmingly.

"Oh please dear call me Esme." Then she sat down next to Alice, who was reading a copy of Vogue, and they both started commenting on what the celebrities were wearing. Carlisle chuckled at his wife.

"I'll be in my study if anyone needs me." He smiled politely before exciting the room.

"Your dad is a total piece of ass!" Jess squealed at Edward before turning bright red when she remembered his wife was in the room.

"He definitely is." Esme commented making all the girls giggle.

"I totally asked for this very dress for my birthday. Way before Angelina Jolie attempted to pull it off." Alice commented looking at the magazine.

"Are you still going to get it?" Esme asked.

"Oh no way. Then it would look like I copied her." Alice scoffed in disgust. "I asked for a car instead but I'm still undecided as to what to get. All I know is that it has to be shiny." Esme excused herself to go check on the food in the oven as Alice turned to face Rose. "You speak 'car and driver', what do you think I should ask for?"

All eyes looked to Rosalie as she thought for a moment. "You should get a Porsche 911 turbo convertible, the 2010 model, it goes from 0-60 in 4 seconds flat. It can reach190 miles per hour and offers turbo with active engine mounts and 620 horsepower."

"Yeah but is it shiny?" Alice asked, looking utterly confused.

"It comes in canary yellow." Rose offered.

"Perfect."

* * *

Rosalie woke in the morning with a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She threw on a dark purple dress that ended mid thigh and a black sweater and made her way downstairs. For once her father was home and he was sitting at the head of the dinning room table reading a newspaper.

"Hi daddy, happy birthday." She said cautiously. He looked up from his seat and smiled timidly at her.

"Good morning Rosalie and thank you. You look very pretty."

She frowned down at her dress, a small smile on her face. "This old thing."

"Even still…" He trailed off, shifting about nervously. "So a colleague of mine just purchased an SSC ultimate aero 256."

Rosalie let out a low whistle. "Nice, broke a world record right for being the fastest car right?"

"Sure did." Marcus commented.

"Bet that cost him a pretty penny." An awkward silence descended upon the room, the two looking anywhere but at each other.

"Marcus honey, you need to go make space in the garage!" Lillian shouted from the kitchen. "My brother's going to be here in an hour!"

Marcus flinched as Rosalie sucked in a sharp breath.

"Are you seriously going to let that man in our house?" Rosalie seethed, her bottom lip quivering.

"Rosalie look-" her father started.

"No you look. What that man did was vile and disgusting and you chose to ignore it. To ignore _me_. But we moved away and I could cope. And now you're inviting him into our new home. The only place I've ever really felt safe. This is your chance to make it up to me. Be my daddy again."

"I wish I could Rosie but-"

"Save it." She sneered and stomped her way out of the house.

Her only thought, _soon that place will be tainted with_ his _touch too_.

And then she started to run. She ran for what felt like miles, her bare feet cutting as the ground sliced them. She slowed to a walk when she was on the familiar route towards the shops. Just a bare narrow road surrounded by forest. She looked up at the sun in the sky. It must be around noon and she knew that _he _would be at her house now. She felt the urge to cry but held it back. A few tears escape the corner of her eyes, smudging her mascara. She heard a car approaching from behind her but chose to ignore it and carried on walking. It's only when it slows that she turns to see who it is and prays this isn't some cruel twist of fate and _he's _the one pulling up beside her. Much to her relief and displeasure it's Edward Cullen. She opened the passenger side door and gets in without closing it behind her. He took the keys out of the ignition and they both looked at each other in silence. He was the first to break it.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

She sighed, running a hand through her wind swept hair, watching him as he watched her do it.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Chill the fuck out." She snapped at him, her eyes fierce.

"Take your own advice." He sneered back. He turned away from her and grabbed a cigarette from the dashboard, lighting it and bringing it to his lips. She sat there observing him in his light blue shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Do you have to?" She hissed motioning towards him.

"Did you want one?" He asked mockingly, picking up the pack of cigarettes.

"No." she said with a disgusted look. He leant back in his seat, flicking his lighter as his eyes roamed the panes of Rosalie's face. "What are you staring at?" She asked self-consciously. She never left the house looking left than perfect and here she was with her messy hair, mascara down her face and bare footed.

"Nothing." He murmured, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Your mother still having that swanky dinner party tonight?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Rose felt a shiver run through her like ice at the mention of this evening. Of course Edward picked up on that.

"What, don't you want me to come anymore?" He smirked.

"Not you exactly." She sighed. "In fact you can go, take my place, I insist."

"Relatives that bad huh?"

"You have no idea." She said darkly.

"I don't." He commented lightly. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I'm adopted." He said in an emotionless voice. She blinked at him, not expecting him to have said that.

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "But you all seem so close."

"Yeah Esme and Carlisle are pretty great. They treat me like their own son. And Emmett, well he's like the brother I never wanted." He grinned a little.

"I thought you guys were likes twins or something. Then again he looks just like Esme, but in male form."

"I look like my mother." He said softly.

"What happened to her?" Rosalie asked before she could stop herself.

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was abrupt.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Rosalie, shut the fuck up." His eyes snapped open to glare at her.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to shut up?" She seethed, her face stoic.

"Get out my motherfucking car."

"Like I'd fucking stay, you asshole." She got out, wincing as the cuts on the bottom of her feet made contact with the road. She heard Edward's door open and turned to look at him.

"Shit. Listen I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Just get back in the fucking car. Where are you shoes?"

"Fuck you." She seethed starting to walk towards the forest, hoping the grass would soothe her aching feet.

"Rosalie, don't make me tell you twice." His voice was hard like his face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were hard." She glared over her shoulder at him, to see him following her both front doors on his car still wide open. He was lucky that hardly anyone came down this road.

"Don't be a dickhead Rosalie. Get back in the car and let me give you a lift home. I'm trying to be a fucking gentleman here and shit."

She snorted. "And what a good job you're doing of that too."

She sped up trying to stay in front of his long strides, but that just hurt her feet more. He jogged and came to walk beside her. She veered off to her left going more deeply into the forest. Edward sighed loudly before following her. She rounded on him with furious eyes, looking menacing in her beauty. Even with her messy hair and smeared make-up Edward still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What the fuck do you want? This is bordering on harassment!"

"So get me fucking arrested." He snorted. "But I'm taking you back to my car even if I have to carry you there. Which I should do seeing as your feet are shred to shit."

"Well maybe if you hadn't chased me up the road-"

"Stop fucking talking." She was cut off as he pushed her back up against a tree. She hissed as tiny rocks dug into the balls of her feet.

"Edward, my feet…"

"Then let me take you off them." He whispered in her ear before picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively so she could keep her balance and threw her arms around his neck. They were flush chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip. And she could feel how _excited _he was.

"You sick fuck. Are you getting off on this?" She hissed at him.

"I'm taking you home princess." He snarled at her, his mouth inches from her. She could smell the smoke and mint on his breath and her toes curled automatically at his delightful smell.

"I don't want to go home." She whispered, feeling almost vulnerable.

"Why, what happened?" He breathed against her cheek.

"I just want to forget, make me forget Edward."

She started to move her hips against his in what little space she had. Gyrating softly against his hardened flesh. He hissed as his eyes closed.

"Fucking stop it." He stuttered, his voice sounding unsure.

"You don't want me to stop." She whispered seductively. She bought her hands up to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. She flexed her hips hard and his hands shot out to her waist, trying to hold her still.

"What's the matter? Not man enough?" She teased darkly.

"You don't want this, not like this." He said through clenched teeth, his hands in fists on her hips.

"You know what I do want? People to stop making decisions for me. For deciding what I can and cant do. For making me face _him _when he wrecked my life. I want this and I want it now." She reached her hand down to fondle him through his jeans. "And it's clear you want it too. So shut up and fuck me."

"Here, by the road, against a tree?" He asked in a disbelieving sneer.

"Unless you're not up to it _Eddie_."

"You fucking asked for it princess. Don't think I'll be gentle on you."

"I'm counting on it." He reached a hand down, pushing her purple dress up to her waist. Her blue lace panties were pulled down as she moved her left leg, then her right so he could pull them down. They dangled on her ankle as he shoved her back into the bark of the tree. He fixed her with a questioning stare.

"Last chance to back out." He warned.

"Don't stop now." She cooed as if she were talking to a baby. His lip curled up in a snarl as his hand snaked its way down to touch her between her legs. He reveled in her softness, his fingers teasing her warm lips.

"Fucking bare." He hissed, when he felt no hair. He plunged a finger into her warm heat without warning as she cried out. It slid in and out easily as she was dripping for him. He added a second finger thrusting into her with wild abandon.

"Fucking touch yourself." He hissed, his eyes never leaving her face as it scrunched in pleasure. Her lips parted as she panted heavily, her hips thrusting sharply. When she touched her clit, rubbing it lightly her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her soft inner walls clutched around his fingers tightly and he moaned feeling how tight she was. She groaned loudly as she felt herself getting close and gasped sharply. He pushed his body tightly against hers to support her weight between him and the tree as his other hand left her hip to reach down and unzip his jeans. Rosalie reached her feet up behind him to push his jeans and boxers down to his knees. His fingers thrust faster as she started to spasm and clench around him.

"I'm close… so close." She spat. "Don't you dare… fucking…stop." He chuckled darkly into her hair as she cried out his name in orgasm.

"I won't stop. I know you want me too much princess." He teased shamelessly.

"Edward! I fucking hate you!" she whimpered through clenched teeth.

He swiftly removed his fingers as she was riding her waves of ecstasy and quickly thrust into her. She hissed, her body freezing, her warm core pulsing around him. He fixed his mouth to hers as her eyes started to water. She whimpered against his mouth as he started to kiss her furiously. She took deep breaths while Edward concentrated on trying to not thrust into her.

"Can't believe you really were a fucking virgin." He muttered. She laughed breathily against his mouth, her tongue peeking out to lick at his lips.

"Problem?" She asked, flexing her hips experimentally against his and feeling the pain. "Move." She bit down on his neck… hard.

He pulled back slowly, gritting his teeth at the sensation before lightly entering her again. "You're tight as fuck." He lent forward biting down on her bottom lip as he began to thrust into her in an even pace. Every thrust sharp and precise. His face is animalistic as he pumps into her tight body with bared teeth. She shoved her hands into his hair, groaning. Her nails dug into his scalp, which caused him to let out a startled whine. His hands pulled her hips sharply against his, causing them both to cry out. Rosalie's body started to clench sporadically around him in both pleasure and pain mingling.

"Harder." She spat out. His eyes snapped up to meet hers, hard as stone.

"Fucking harder. I'll show you harder princess." He sped his hips up, pounding into her furiously. He looked down watching their bodies come together and groaned at the sight.

"Faster." She teased him, even pretending to stifle a yawn. He growled at her, his right hand going down to her left leg, raising it higher. She whimpered at the change of penetration. He reached his hand up to palm her breast through her sweater.

"Is this making you forget?" He whispered menacingly as his thrusts became erratic. She fixed him with her most erotic look before touching her lips to his ear.

"Fucking come for me _Edwardddd_." She moaned, drawing out his name. She felt him freeze before he shuddered. His hands shot out to grab at the tree behind her as he groaned her name softly. She felt his warm release trickle down her thighs before he gently pulled out of her and set her on her feet. She pulled her panties up from around her ankle and straightened out her dress. Edward fastened himself back into his trousers before looking over at Rose with a smug smirk.

"Well see you tonight princess."

she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

uh-oh. so yeah lemme know.

and im sorry its been a while since i updated, ive been working on a one shot which i should be posting soon :)

as always, review!


	9. There's a reunion

**Title:** Roses Are Red.  
**Author:** .  
**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga and all related characters are copyright of Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale has it all, or so she thinks. What happens when the Cullen brothers move to town and suddenly she doesn't hold all the power she thought she did? AH/OOC. Dark.  
**Rating:** M for language, sexual scenes and themes of abuse.  
**Chapter 9:** Gathering.  
**Author's Note: **Okay i know it's been foreverrrrrrrr but RL's been kicking my ass and i know this is only short but i thought this was better than nothing. i hope to update real soon but you know how christmas can be! sorry! ALSO a few people mentioned thinking Edward and Rose having sex in the last chapter was a little quick but i promise it was meant to be like that. They have a really dysfunctional relationship and it just fit into my plot. I hope you can all keep reading. thanks :)

* * *

Rosalie couldn't believe she had given up the one thing most precious to her, the one thing she had left. And she couldn't find it in her to care. Today was too surreal for words.

She quickly rearranged her hair so it didn't look like she'd just fucked against a tree and limped her way over to Edward's car, where he was sitting in the driver's seat looking perplexed.

"You can take me home now, I ache all over." She ordered him, sliding into the passenger side. He looked over at her in annoyance before raising his hands to fist at his hair.

"I can't take you anywhere. I've lost my fucking keys."

"Well I saw you take them out of the ignition when you got out so where did you put them?"

"If I knew that they wouldn't be fucking lost would they?" He snapped.

She sighed, shooting him a dirty look before raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"What?" He snarled.

"Well get the fuck out and start looking dickhead."

He shook his head looking as if he was going to argue before pinching the bridge of his nose and getting out the car. Whilst he was retracing his steps Rosalie couldn't stop her smirk as she climbed over into the driver's seat and fished the keys out from under her dress. She started the car, loving the look on Edward's face as his eyes snapped up to meet her mischievous ones. She quickly locked the doors as he stormed his way over and started beating on the window.

"How the fuck did you get those?" He demanded.

"I think you were a little too distracted trying to get off to notice me taking them from your back pocket."

"Give them to me now and-"

"-And what tough guy? You're out there and I'm in here. I quite like it in here. Might even take this baby for a spin."

"Ill phone the police." He warned.

"If you want a ride that bad you could always get in the boot."

"Like fuck will I. Now get out."

"You're no fun." She pouted, but she eventually unlocked the doors and flung herself into the passenger's side once again. "Are you mad at me?" She batted her eyelashes up at him in mock innocence.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" He asked sounding drained.

"No just, up against the tree, I was fucking with you. Now I'm simply sitting in your car, waiting to go home."

"Thought you were avoiding home? Why _are_ you avoiding dinner?"

"We didn't use protection."

"Nice change of topic."

"I'm on the pill, thanks for asking."

"But you're a virgin." He stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was a virgin. And it was to regulate my periods if you must know."

"I didn't need to, thanks."

They sat in silence for a minute before Edward started the car and they began moving.

"Drive the long way?" She asked, sounding so child like in that moment he couldn't refuse.

"Sure." He mumbled. "Put some music on." He nodded towards his Ipod hooked up to the car and she smiled demurely at him.

"Is talking to me that bad huh?"

"Your voice gets on my nerves." He said emotionlessly.

She glared at him and started searching through his music.

"I've never even heard of half this shit." She sulked.

"Well then it can't be shit if you've never listened to it."

"I don't suppose I'm going to find any Justin Bieber or Eminem."

"You listen to Justin Bieber?" He asked, sounding like he was about to kick her out his car.

"No but that doesn't mean I dislike him. Go figure you're a music snob aswell as a book snob."

"I am not a music snob." He growled, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"I have proof right here!" She snickered, shaking his Ipod at him. "You don't have one mainstream music artist in here except for Michael Jackson. I bet as soon as 'everyone else' starts listening to your favourite bands, you suddenly don't like them anymore. Music is for everyone you know."

He turned to look at her with a shocked frown.

"Just pick a song already."

"You have nothing I like!"

"What do you listen to then? Rihanna? Taylor Swift?"

"I'm more an AC/DC, Whitesnake, Aerosmith kind of girl." He looked at her in surprise, his lip quirking up slightly.

She finally settled on a song she'd never heard of by a band called Cobra Verde.

"Good choice." Edward commented absently.

"Oh yeah I listen to Cosy Verde all the time…" she said sarcastically.

"I can tell and it's Cobra not cosy." He smirked at her.

She shook her head with a small smile.

* * *

_His _car was outside when Edward dropped Rosalie off. She made her way round to the back of the house and crept up to her room to change into a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. She felt sore all over and decided to wash her feet quickly before putting on a pair of soft cotton socks. She let her hair fall in messy ringlets around her shoulders before washing her face clean and reapplying her light make-up.

She could hear them all downstairs having a good time and laughing about nothing and it made her blood boil. There was a knock on her door and she had a good mind to tell whoever was on the other side to _fuck right off_, but she bit her tongue and shouted, "Come in!"

Jasper strolled lazily into her room yet even his usually calm demeanour couldn't hide the nerves he felt.

"You know _he's _here right?" He asked warily.

"I'm well aware." She replied stoically.

"I spilt wine on him." Jasper snickered, sounding really proud of himself.

"Nice one." She turned towards him, cracking a slight smile.

"Mom's acting like he's the second coming or some shit."

"I'll bet."

"I asked Alice out." He said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?"

"You know you're really contributing to this conversation." He teased.

"Yeah well… you know."

"It's fine. I understand."

"So what did Alice say?"

"She fucking squealed down my ear. I think it was a yes."

Rosalie chuckled shaking her head. "Just don't hurt her or I'll have to you know break your neck. Standard best friend protocol."

"Aye Aye." He mock saluted. "I promise."

"Well it's show time." She smiled falsely, shaking inside.

"Rosalie, Jasper, come, I'd like you to meet some friends of your fathers." Lillian smiled, playing the ever-gracious host.

"She means people from work, no one would willingly be his friend." Jasper said dryly.

"What's your problem with Daddy?" Rosalie asked.

"I haven't got a problem with that twat. Why would you think I did?"

"No idea." She answered sarcastically.

They wondered around their large dinning room, meeting and greeting guests knowing that they didn't want to be here.

Emmett and Edward made their entrance a little later on.

"Did we miss the food?" Emmett all but yelled causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"No chubbs, we've still got that to come. Wahey."

"I'm sensing no real enthusiasm here Rosie." He smirked, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"You looking forward to the school dance?" He asked her with a sly smile.

"Is the pope Catholic?"

"I thought he was German?"

"I…" She heard Edward snicker from behind them and couldn't help but join in. "Yeah Em, he's German."

She felt a hand on her shoulder then and a chill shot down her spine, not a nice one.

"Rosalie." She heard _his _voice, all gravely and hoarse and just plain disgusting.

She turned around, bracing herself as she looked into those haunting blue eyes.

"Uncle Royce." she all but snarled.

* * *

So i know it was short but maybe let me know what you thought!

Many thanks to all of those that have stuck with me :)


	10. There's a confrontation

**RIGHT SO OKAY. ANYONE STILL OUT THERE?**

**Hi, it's me again! I know it's been... years. But i'm back! I stopped writing because I was moving away to uni and just didn't have the time and the weeks turned into months into years... and you know. Lately though I just can't seem to get rid of the writing bug and I know it's been YEARS since I last updated this so it's cool if no one wants to read but I felt like I needed to finish it. Get some closure as this was the story I put most my effort into. I can confirm I won't be completing my other two stories, sorry, but I can put up a sort of summary for what would of happened if there's interest. SO yeah... I hope this chapter can earn me some forgiveness. The reason for not continuing my other stories is that I'm just not in the same place... as a writer... and re-reading them I just cringe at how... well... _shit..._my writing was. I'm not saying I'm any better now but hey with age comes experience right? I've tried to get the same tone back in this chapter as the rest of the story but it has been about 3 years since I last wrote a chapter so please be lenient if it seems a little different. ANYWAY enjoy?!**

One more thing. I don't have a beta or anything like that so there probably are mistakes within this but I have done my best to comb them out.

* * *

"Aren't you happy to see your old uncle, Rosalie?"

She braced herself as she looked up and met his cool blue eyes. All of her nightmares flooded back to her, all of the reality she tried so hard to block out and she just stood there… frozen on the spot. Unmoving, unspeaking.

"Now now Rosalie, don't be like that. Surely we can put the past behind us? I have forgiven you for the things you said. You were a child, children always get things confused."

She could feel her heart beating in her throat, sweat forming on her palms. She finally opened her mouth but still nothing came out. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she was drowning in her own despair. She had wanted to be cool and confident, show him who was boss now and yet looking at him now, standing here in front of her, she was nothing more than that frightened five year old again.

Royce took her silence to be an agreement and smiled politely. "Excellent, well I must go make pleasantries with your father. It is his birthday after all!" He walked past her, stopping briefly to touch her on the shoulder, mouth close to her ear. "You're still my golden girl Rose." And with that he made his way over to her father.

She felt like her knees were going to give out from under her, she could only suck in sharp quick breaths and struggled to get the blood flowing properly in her body. It was like he had just drained her life force completely. Another hand touched her shoulder and she couldn't help the immediate flinch as she quickly turned her head to see Edward's concerned eyes staring at her.

"What the fuck was that? You looked like you were about to pass out."

Finally she found her voice again and with a meek disposition Edward had never heard she whispered; "I was."

"Need to get some fresh air?"

She didn't even contemplate why Edward was being so nice or why he wasn't asking a million questions, she just nodded and followed him to her back garden.

She sat down on an old swing set that had been there since before they moved in and rested her head against one of the chains. Edward joined her, taking a seat on the swing next to her.

"You okay?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. He'd never seen her look or act like this. She always had a front.

"I thought I was. At least I pretended to be…. and I was fine with that… until tonight."

"Is this about your uncle?"

She simply nodded.

"You two fell out?"

"You could say that." She whispered it so darkly, Edward flinched away from her. So much venom and hatred in her voice.

"Listen, I know it's not my place to say shit but family is family. Surely you can work things out?"

"You're right, it isn't your place to say shit so keep your fucking mouth closed."

He breathed through his nose harshly as if he couldn't believe what he was about to do. "I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle when I was seven."

She looked up at him in surprise.

"My real mother was called Elizabeth Mason. I don't know who my father is." He sighed running a hand through his stubborn hair and pulling at the roots. "All I remember of my time with her is that she bought lots of guys back to the house. Each time it was 'oh Edward, come meet your new uncle Tom or Jack or fucking Krusty the clown.' I don't remember their names and neither did she. I was too young to understand at the time but my mom was a prostitute who was seventeen when she got knocked up by a punter and had me. She never really gave a shit about me; heroin became her baby when I was a few months old. We lived in a run down little shithole of a flat just outside Seattle." He paused as if considering what to say next.

Rosalie looked at him, really looked at him. She could see all the pain he had, all the longing. A single tear escaped her before she could catch herself. She quickly wiped it away, mascara smudged on her cheek.

"When I was about four Elizabeth decided she couldn't leave me alone quite as much as I would start screaming the place down when I was left alone for hours on a night whilst she went to walk the streets. She looked through the papers and found a cheap babysitter. Her name was Carmen Platt… Esme's sister. She was only young but wanted to help contribute to funding her way through college and Elizabeth hired her on the spot. Obviously when she came round she had no idea what she had walked into. The flat was a mess, stinking and filthy. I still wore diapers and all I ate was candy. The flat only had one bedroom and obviously Elizabeth would use it sometimes for clients so I had a little frayed mattress on the floor in front of an old television, which I watched practically 24/7. I hardly went to school and could barely speak properly."

"So Carmen rescued you?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"Not really. At first she felt sorry for Elizabeth. Tried to help her clean up her act. Carmen would spend all her time cleaning up our flat and cooking us healthy meals. It's like she became the mom to both of us. It could never last though. When I was six Carmen got engaged and had to move away to Alaska for her boyfriend's job. She'd finished college and wanted to start her own life. Elizabeth couldn't cope without her help. She started using more frequently and eventually child protection services got involved. Then out of seemingly nowhere Esme got in touch with them, offering to take me in. Carmen must have told her all about us."

"That was so nice of her."

"Esme is a fucking goddess. The whole family welcomed me with open arms. Of course I was a complete cunt. I beat Emmett up within the first week of being there. We were both seven and I couldn't stand that he got the same amount of attention as me. I'd gone my whole life feeling unloved, so when Esme and Carlisle started showering me with affection I couldn't handle them giving it to someone else. I was very possessive as a child."

"That's understandable Edward." She said reaching over and placing a hand on his knee. "What I don't understand is that this story has a happy ending, so why are you so… so…. Well, you?"

He looked over at her offering her a small smirk. "Because sometimes I'm still that frightened little boy. I need to keep people away so that I don't get hurt. The only people I know for sure I can rely on are Esme, Carlisle and Emmett. My real mom was a pretty fucked up bitch. I guess… I guess I'm scared that if I'm a nice guy I'll end up just like Elizabeth. You know she was a good girl, never stayed out late, did all her homework on time. Then she went out with friends one night and met some guy who swept her off her feet. Before she knew it she was running away from home to be with him… only to be beaten and forced into a prostitution ring. He wasn't the love of her life, he was her pimp."

"You think if you're nice you'll end up a hooker?" Rosalie half laughed trying to ease the thick tension. He gave her a half smile.

"No I think I'll get fucked over by people who pretend to be my friend. People can be sly, manipulative and just fucking evil. Like I said you never know who you can trust. I suppose what I'm saying is that families should always be there for each other. They're the only people in life who won't try to deliberately hurt you. My real mom never deliberately neglected me, she was just a junkie with a nasty boss. Once you're in that way of life it's near impossible to get out. The drugs had a hold of her. She never stood a chance with a kid. I'm sure whatever you and your uncle fell out over seemed important at the time but everyone makes mistakes. He clearly loves you Rosalie or he wouldn't be trying to put things right with you."

She turned to look at him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"And just what the fuck do you know about families Dickward? Your own mother didn't even want you so you had to go find a new one!" She stood up quickly, her chest heaving with the heavy breaths she was taking.

He stood up just as quickly, putting himself chest to chest with her. He grabbed her by the top of the shoulders giving her a quick shake.

"That was fucking uncalled for Rosalie. I actually thought maybe you were a nice fucking person underneath your cold bitch exterior, but I was so fucking wrong. You're a complete cunt."

"Takes one to know one." She bit back.

"No princess, you see the difference between me and you is that I'm rude to get people to stay away. Keep them out of my life. I'll swear at them and then walk off, making sure we never talk again. It keeps me and them from getting hurt. You, you stick around. You make friends with them. Learn all their fucking secrets and at a time when it suits you most you throw everything you know about them back in their face in the cruelest, harshest way possible. Me? I'm a jerk, sure. You? You're a psychopathic bitch who loves inflicting emotional pain."

He stood back from her, releasing his grip of her body and making his way towards the house.

"Edward... wait!" He turned his head slowly so that he was looking at her over his shoulder. She had no idea what to say to him now he had stopped so seh just blurted out the first thing she could think of. "What happened to your mother?"

"Died of an overdose seven years ago. Have a nice fucking life Rosalie, you don't deserve it."

Then he walked away.

* * *

She ran straight up to her room, she didn't give a fuck about her dad's birthday party. Jasper quickly followed her up, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Rose?" He questioned tentatively, touching her knotted hair. She lifted her head and he saw her red puffy eyes, swollen tears leaking down her face.

"Fuck Rose you okay?" She gave him a pointed look and he half laughed. "I suppose not. Damn you're an ugly crier."

She let out an unattractive snort and punched him in the arm.

"Whatever Royce said to you, just forget it. He isn't worth your time. You go downstairs and show him who's fucking boss Rosalie or I'm going to seriously take the dude down or get my ass kicked in the process." He said sympathetically, misinterpreting her tears.

"I can't Jazz."

"Yes you can. You're not six years old anymore Rosalie. You're a strong confident woman. Show him that."

"I wish that were true."

"Who the fuck are you and where is my sister?

"I don't even know who I am. The person I've been pretending to be… she isn't very nice."

"Rose it's come to a point where you've been this way for so long that you're not even pretending anymore. Just be who you want to be. You don't owe anyone shit. You want to be a major fucking bitch, you be one. I'll love you no matter what."

"I've really made a mess of everything Jazz."

"We can sort it out, I promise you."

She paused looking up at her brother with nothing but admiration.

"When did you grow up eh?" She asked with a snivel.

"I may only be 3 minutes older than you but I'll always be your big brother Rose."

She looked up at him, giving him a small smile and sighed. "I fucked Edward."

He stopped and jerked his head straight towards hers. "For real?"

"Yes for fucking real."

"And… how… what… how do you feel about that?"

"Fuck off Dr. Phil. I don't know how I feel. It's all just bullshit Jazz. I'll happily give head to any guy I like but sex… that shit's personal. And I just went and gave my first time to an asshole who doesn't even like me."

"Did he say that? I'll have fucking words with him if he used you Rose." Jasper made to stand up from the bed but Rosalie pulled him back down to sitting beside her.

"Alright Chuck Norris, calm your tits. He didn't actually say that and I initiated it, so don't go looking for a fight you clearly won't win."

"You initiated it? But why? After everything with… Royce I thought you were waiting for that someone special?"

"Yeah well this isn't a fucking Disney film Jasper."

"You two bring out the worst in each other. You should try and stay away from him Rose. As much as I like the guy you've both got issues to sort out."

"I don't know what it is about him. All my life I've planned everything meticulously and precisely. Then he comes along and just shits on everything. I can't think straight and I'm doing things I would never normally do… like fucking him against a tree in a forest. Hardly the most romantic first time in the world."

"I never thought I'd say this Rose… but I think you're in love."

"I thought love was meant to be all sunshine and puppies and fucking rainbows and shit? Not abuse and arguing and fucking against a tree?"

"So you're admitting you love him?"

"Fuck no. I don't know how to love."

* * *

Rosalie ventured downstairs a few hours later with a change of outfit and a fresh face of make-up. Her mother, Royce, father and his friends were sitting in the living room sipping wine from tall glasses and talking loudly amongst themselves. Emmett had left shortly after Edward and Jasper volunteered to walk Alice home an hour ago. She felt bad that she had basically ignored Alice and Emmett all night but her head was so fucked she had no space for anyone else's feeling right now.

"Rosseeee!" Slurred her mother after seeing her daughter appear in the doorway. "Come and have a drinks with us and them." She hiccuped whilst laughing. She got up, slightly swaying from the influence of all the alcohol she had consumed and waddled her way over to her only daughter. Such a pretty girl. Rosalie looked just like her mother. Thin with pretty curves, gorgeous blue eyes and long pale blonde hair. She loved her daughter so much she just didn't know how to express. This version standing in the doorway however was not her daughter. Rosalie hadn't been her daughter for years now. This was just a stranger living in her skin and sleeping under her roof. Her little girl was lost the moment she made up lies about Royce.

"No thanks mother. I'm not old enough to drink."

"That has not stopped yous before Rosie! Don't think I hasn't noticed my ID going missing before you little rebel!" She laughed.

"Mother, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Nonsense, I'm justs having me some fun. You should try it once in a whiles. God knows I deserves a laugh or a drink or ten. The shit I've put up with all these years. Plus you know your lies ruining my…uh… family… that's the word. Now my husband wont even dignify me with a good fucking. I need me some sex Rosalie. It's a basic human need. You just like to destroy everything don't you hunny?" Her eyes grew cold as she looked upon her daughter with disdain. "I try so hard to love you, I really do but you're… you're a psychopath Rose, a real psychopath."

Rosalie couldn't help it, hearing that word, the same thing Edward had called her, she pulled back her arm and slapped her mother across the face. Lillian dropped her wine, staining her dress and breaking the glass, shocked at being struck by her own daughter.

"You're a mean drunk mother. You think I'm a psychopath? I wonder where I get that from? You want your husband to love you again? How about you stop nagging him and being such a sensitive bitch and just suck his dick every once in a while? I never ruined this family or your marriage. You're too self-absorbed to even realise that your own daughter was being molested by your brother! Or maybe you did notice and just didn't give a fuck."

The whole room was deadly silent and all eyes turned to face Royce whose face had gone a horrible puce colour.

"Rosalie." Began her father. "Now is not the- "

"-Not the time daddy? It never fucking is. So you can all sit there enjoying your wine whilst you laugh and chat with that fucking paedophile but I'll have no part in this pretense. And you Royce fucking King. You… you can suck my fucking dick. I am not scared of you, I'm no longer a little girl, no longer your 'golden girl' and if you ever come near me or my house again I'll be reporting you to the police."

Royce stood up with a slightly bashful look on his face. "Rose I think you've been sneaking wine behind-"

"- Fuck your bullshit Royce. I am deadly serious. You're lucky I'm showing the mercy you never showed me. Get the fuck out of my house before I drop kick your ass."

* * *

Thanks?

BTW I imagine my Rose to look like this but with slightly longer hair. Search 'Scarlett Johansson HD Sexiest Commercial Dolce Gabbana Rue Faubourg Style TV 2013' on youtube.


	11. There's a date

**I don't think there's many of you left out there reading so maybe drop me a review to let me know if you want me to continue. But either way here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

She flopped down on to her bed letting exhaustion take her. It had been one hell of a day and all Rosalie wanted to do was sleep for the next week. She was just drifting off when she heard her ringtone begin to blare throughout the quiet of the house. Picking up her cell she saw Emmett's name on the caller ID and answered.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Hey Rosalie. I… well… I just wanted to phone to see how you are. Edward wanted to leave in a hurry so I had to go with him. Sorry I bailed."

She almost smiled, a sad sort of smile, Emmett was actually a sweet decent kind of person.

"It's fine, Edward's an asshole. We both know that." She gave him a small laugh to let him know she was joking… sort of.

"Yeah, hard to believe we're brothers isn't it?" He chuckled. She paused; obviously Edward hadn't told Emmett that Rosalie knew he was adopted. He had really trusted her with his big secret.

"Yeah…" She trailed off awkwardly. "Well I hope it wasn't a complete waste of an evening for you."

"Nah it's cool, I turned up, ate some fuck awesome appetisers and then got to ditch before the awkward after dinner small talk."

"You have no idea." She laughed. The 'awkward after dinner small talk' consisted of her bitch slapping her mother and exiling her pervert of an uncle from their house.

"So, how about you make it up to me?"

"Oh really… and just how could I do that?" She purred. She heard Emmett suck in a sharp breath on the other line and smiled secretly to herself. She still had it.

"Well… you know the school is holding a dance tomorrow… I mean obviously you do…. And I've never been to one in Forks, so they're probably really lame but… you know if you wanted… maybe we could go… together?"

Fuck. That threw her. He actually sounded nervous too. Unlike the last time he asked her out when he was all sweet and dimples and confidence and shit.

"Listen Em-"

"- Before you say anything Rosalie." He cut her off. "I just want to say I think I'm really falling for you. I know I sound like a big fucking girl with no balls but fuck me Rose… I think you're perfect."

He'd placed her back up on her fucking pedestal and she was too far up to fucking fall now. How could she reject one of the few honest people she had in her life? But how could she accept knowing all she had ever done was lie to him?

"Rose?" He panicked after the long silence. "I'm not saying you're my soul mate here or we should get hitched… I'm just asking you give it a go… give me a chance."

She sighed heavily. "How could I say no to that? Pick me up at 8." Then she hung up before he could say anymore or before she could take back what she had just said.

She definitely wasn't tired anymore. She went through her contacts and pressed call when she got to Alice's name.

"Oh hey." Alice answered sounding disappointed.

"Well nice to speak to you too fuck face." Rosalie laughed.

"Sorry Rose. It's just after Jazz dropped me off back home he promised to call and he hasn't. I know we've only been dating a short while but I've loved that dude since I was twelve years old so I guess I'm being kind of needy."

"Cut that shit out Alice. You don't _need_ a man. He'll call when he's good and ready. It's been kind of a rough night over here so he probably just needs some space… it's not your fault. Don't forget he's been in love with you for just as long so he probably feels nervous as fuck around you now. He's scared he's going to mess it up. You two are fucking meant to be together. Don't let your whiny ass fuck this up you hear me?"

"Since when did you get so good at giving out relationship advice?" She heard Alice laugh.

"I have no fucking idea. I feel like I'm going through a personality transplant right now. Anyway I didn't call to hear about your bullshit non-existent problems; I have a fucking crisis of my own you know."

Alice snickered at her friend. "Yes Rose, I know it's all about you. The whole world revolves around you." She knew Alice meant it, she was a self-absorbed asshole but Alice didn't give a shit. She was a true, unconditional friend.

"You know I never say mushy shit but have I ever told you how much I really fucking love you short stuff?"

"Ditto bestie. Now spill, what's got your expensive designer panties in a twist?"

Rosalie was glad Alice hadn't made a big deal out of her expressing her feelings. She truly was the most awesome friend she could have asked for.

"So Emmett just called and asked me out."

"Fuck Rose. How'd he take being turned down again?"

"I… shit Alice… I said yes."

"But… but you never date!"

"Well I fucking know that, you fucking know that, try telling it to my mouth that just went and agreed to go to some shit school dance tomorrow night."

"You're actually going to come to a school dance with me? Well… with Emmett, Rose this is awesome! Do you have a dress you can wear? Who am I kidding you have million of great dresses-"

"- Alice cut the shit. Seriously what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to come to yours tomorrow at six, we're going to get ready together, I'll make us look fucking beautiful and then I'll leave with Jasper whilst Emmett comes and picks you up. You'll have a great time dancing with your friends and being spoiled by your date, that's what you'll do!" She laughed in a high pitched voice.

* * *

"Can you believe we'll all be back here in a few hours time… dancing and getting shitfaced." Jessica laughed as she sat in the canteen with her friends.

"They serve alcohol to minors here?" Emmett boomed excitedly.

"No dumbass." James chuckled as Emmett punched him playfully on the shoulder. "We just get trashed beforehand and then try and sneak in as much as we can. They always check the obvious places like girl's handbags and pockets and shit… but a bottle of vodka hidden in your sock is genius."

"I like it!" Emmett beamed. "Who came up with that mission impossible trick?"

"Me of course." James smirked.

"I like your style."

"Where is Rosalie?" Lauren whined. "The one time she agrees to go to a fucking dance and she doesn't even turn up to lunch to make plans with us!"

"Chill." Tyler said, giving Lauren a dirty look. "I just had class with her. She said she'd be a little late as her and Alice we're ducking out of school for ten minutes."

"What the fuck for?" Lauren sneered.

"Dunno." He replied. "Alice said something about needing supplies for tonight and you know Alice never had a bad idea where it concerns a party."

"I wish they'd told me." Mike moaned. "I need to get some supplies I could have asked them to pick shit up for me."

James gave a loud laugh. "I would have loved to have seen Rosalie's face if you'd have gone up to her with your fucking shopping list. She aint your maid dude."

"I just hope they're both back in time before last class. Rose is already in enough shit at home." Jasper sighed.

"Don't worry." Jess whispered, placing a perfectly manicured hand on Jasper's bicep. "They can look after themselves and if they get grounded… well I'll be your date."

Jasper cringed, shoving off her hand. "Yeah thanks for the offer and all but if Alice can't go then I'd rather not go."

"You're so fucking whipped man. Pussy boy!" James snickered.

"Damn straight." Jasper laughed, unfazed. "I'd do anything for that girl."

Lauren gave him a sweet smile whilst the rest of the table dissolved into fits of laughter.

* * *

"Okay so finishing touches… and you're done!" Alice beamed as Rosalie turned to check out her reflection in her floor length mirror.

"Fuck Alice. I look like a lady."

"A hot one." Alice added noticing the pleased look on Rosalie's face.

"He wont be able to keep his fucking eyes of me." Rosalie smirked.

Alice paused giving Rosalie a weary look. "And just which Cullen are you thinking of when you said that?"

Rosalie looked away with a small sigh before returning to give her friend a devious look. "Both of them."

Rosalie studied her appearance in the mirror. Alice truly was an awesome stylist. She wore a floor length strapless dress in a deep blood red colour which featured a thigh high split so that whenever she walked she showed off her sheer black stockings and suspenders. Around her breasts the dress dipped to show a slight hint of cleavage and across the top of there were a few small diamantes that sparkled in the light. Her make-up was kept simple, her eyes framed by light silver glitter and her lips painted the same deep red as her dress. Her hair was in gentle waves, cascading down her back and framing her face. She was going to knock Edward Cullen's socks off… Emmett's…. she meant Emmett's.

"Now the reason we skipped lunch." Alice laughed pulling out a silver flask filled with alcohol. "Lift up that leg baby!" She mocked in a man's voice as she placed it under the suspender belt at the top of Rosalie's leg.

A hard knock at the door sounded as Jasper poked his head round the corner. "Rose, Emmett's here…" He trailed off as his eyes caught sight of Alice in her dress.

Alice wore a short dress which featured a nude coloured strapless bustier top and a tight fitting skirt which was silver in colour and had a lace scalloped edge that ended mid thigh. Her short black hair was worn up in a bun and she had on a shocking pink shade of lipstick.

She blushed coyly under Jasper's gaze as he slowly made his way over to her.

"You look..." He breathed. "You look amazing Alice. Stunning"

"That good?" She asked bashfully.

"Enchanting. If you asked me for the fucking moon right now I'd give it to you." He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips where he kissed it gently.

"Alright Shakespeare." Rose gagged, ending their moment. "Can you save that shit for when I'm gone? No one should have to hear that."

Alice rolled her eyes as Rosalie pulled on some silver open toe heels and made her way out the door.

"Good luck!" Alice shouted after her.

* * *

Outside Emmett was waiting for her. She opened her front door slowly for dramatic effect as his eyes fell on her. He let out a low whistle and came to her side.

"You look fucking perfect." He smiled at her, a real toothy grin.

"Thanks." She replied, nonchalantly.

He pulled a hand from behind his back and presented her with a large bunch of flowers… a large bunch of roses. She held back her grimace and tried not to look displeased.

"Wow. They're really something else." She gritted her teeth. "Thank you so much."

"I saw them and thought of you. A rose for a Rose." He smiled cheekily.

Emmett helped her into his car and then raced around to sit in the driver's seat. He sat down, never taking his gaze off her. Rosalie turned and placed the flowers in the back of the car.

"I'm really fucking happy you agreed to be my date Rose." He lent over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

So surprised that he did it Rosalie didn't even have a chance to react. She turned her head wide eyed to stare at him.

"What?" Emmett questioned. "No one ever treated you like you're a lady before?"

She gave a small bitter laugh. "I'm no fucking lady Em. Just start driving."

He drove the car off her drive but instead of heading towards their high school he turned and made off in the opposite direction. She turned to him with questioning eyes.

"Oh yeah, little detour. I was talking to Edward earlier and once I told him I'd finally convinced you to come on a date with me he insisted we all have a little pre-party at ours you know, get some drinks going and hang out with our friends."

He turned towards her and saw the icy look in her eyes and the stiff way she sat. "But if you don't want to… I mean that's cool. We can just head straight to Forks."

Inside she seethed. That bastard was up to something. If she let Emmett take her back to Forks then Edward would know she had refused to come. She couldn't let him win so she put on her best game face and turned to smile at Emmett sweetly.

"No, no, it sounds like fun! Let's go show them how we party."

* * *

As Emmett opened the door to his house Rosalie did one lest check to make sure she looked perfect. As the door opened the noise from the games room flooded their ears and they followed the sound down to where all their friends were.

"Hey you made it!" She heard Lauren's shrill voice shout to her over the music.

She smiled secretly. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Where's Alice?" Jessica asked, coming over to join them.

"They were supposed to follow behind us but no doubt she's getting a quickie in with Jasper before they set out." Rose laughed.

"Don't even blame her." Jessica added on with an envious smile.

Rosalie made a quick scan of the room. Most her friends were here, including some others from her year who she didn't really know. She couldn't fool herself though she knew who she was really looking for. That's when she spotted him going up the staircase that lead into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go grab a drink and make sure no bitches are hitting on my date." Rosalie lied to Lauren and Jessica.

She made her way up into the kitchen and saw Edward standing against the counter with a glass in his hand. His eyes locked onto hers before slowly making their way down her body. His slow appraisal made her feel naked under his gaze but she refused to be intimidated and made her way over to him.

His mouth parted slightly before slowly curling into a sly smirk. "I wondered how long it would be before you came running after me." He said in a dark voice.

She faltered as she came to a stop in front of him. "I am not running after you." She bit out. "I just didn't like your party that much, so I decided to get away for a bit."

"So you're not having a good time with Emmett?" He asked with a pleased smile.

She gave him a cool look before replying. "I didn't say that. He's a perfect gentleman."

He stepped closer to her. "But a perfect gentleman's not exactly what you want is it princess?" One of his fingers came up to touch her exposed collarbone as he stroked it lightly. He lent in close. "You want an equal. Someone who can stand up to you but at the same time grab you close and… _fuck_ you against a tree like an animal."

She took a step back, removing herself from his touch. "Well let me know when you find one… an equal that is…. 'cause all I see around here are boys." She gave him a slow smirk as his eyes made their way down to her chest. She saw him shift uncomfortably before his eyes settled on something behind her and a small grin formed across his face.

"There you are." He smiled as someone brushed past Rosalie to plant a kiss on Edward's lips. The girl turned around and gave Rosalie an uninterested look as she linked hands with Edward. "Rosalie meet my date… Tanya."

* * *

**Soo yeah. Let me know what you think!**


	12. There's friction

**Thankyou for all your lovely reviews! It's so nice to hear all your comments.**

**This is a very short chapter before we get down to all the action at the school dance.**

**I just felt like these were two serious conversations that didn't really fit the tone of the next chapter so I separated them and thought I'd post this one whilst I finish the next chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this. The next chapter should be up within the next few days and we'll have a bit more going on.**

**ENJOY. thanks for reading and as ever review and let me know what you thought :)**

* * *

Rosalie stared incredulously at the girl in front of her. She had long strawberry blonde hair styled into loose curls around her face, big blue eyes and wore a bubblegum pink maxi dress with black open toed shoes. She could see bright pink toe nails peeking out from the gap.

Tanya smiled politely at Rosalie. "Nice to meet you." The way she said it however made it sound like just the opposite was true.

Rosalie blinked repeatedly, staring dumbly at Edward whilst he smirked incessantly. She took a deep steadying breath before turning her attention towards Tanya.

"You too." Rosalie replied, a fake smile in place. She turned her attention back to Edward and asked him "I thought only people from our school were allowed to attend the dance?"

"I go to Forks." Tanya answered with annoyance. "I'm in the year below."

"Oh, how cute." Rosalie smirked.

"Scrubs up well doesn't she?" Edward laughed giving Tanya an approving look. She batted her eyelashes up at him as she gave a shy laugh. Rosalie could barely contain her sigh of irritation.

"Sorry." Rosalie said insincerely. "My bad. It's just I've never seen you before in my life. Or maybe I have and I just don't remember you, you do have one of those unremarkable faces."

"I wouldn't expect you to recognise me Rosalie. I know you don't pay attention to anyone besides yourself." Tanya answered sweetly.

Rosalie's forehead wrinkled in annoyance as Edward gave a sharp amused laugh whilst he gazed down at Tanya.

"Well clearly you've been paying attention to me. Bit creepy. Besides I only pay attention to people who interest me, so if I don't remember you, you obviously weren't worth my time."

Tanya smiled smugly as she rubbed circles around Edward's palm as they held hands. "Well Edward clearly thought I was worth his time. It was nice meeting you Rosalie but I'm going to join in with the actual party. This conversation bores me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Tanya started to walk away from them, swaying her hips exaggeratedly. "Well done though!" Tanya paused and turned to smile at Rosalie over her shoulder.

Rosalie blinked at her in confusion. "And why is that?"

"I heard you were a poisonous bitch, well done for living up to your reputation." She smiled cheerily before turning to Edward with a seductive smirk. "Coming down to the party Edward?"

He gave her an encouraging grin before nodding. "I'll be right behind you."

Tanya sashayed down the stairs, flicking her long blonde hair behind her. Edward looked at Rosalie with a knowing smirk. "She's quite something isn't she? A real catch." He winked.

Rosalie gave him a withering look. "Yeah a catch, just like chlamydia."

He gave her an unamused look but didn't bother to honor her with a reply which pissed her off more than any scathing comment possibly could have. How dare he ignore her.

She sauntered up to him, giving him an overly sweet smile as his eyes widened at her approach. She placed a hand on his bicep and dug her long nails into the exposed flesh she found there. Her other hand came up to rest lightly on his chest over his white dress shirt. "Well played Cullen." She whispered coyly. "But I'm afraid I can only give you two out of ten for imagination."

His eyes narrowed as he felt the pain in his arm from her ministrations. Mouth set with a scowl he asked "And why is that?"

"Because even though you bringing a date did throw me for a moment I couldn't help but laugh when I saw her. She's the fucking double of me. Long blonde hair, big blue eyes, nice body and a nasty attitude."

Edward looked uneasy as he realised the truth to her words.

"It just proves Edward that even when you are trying to pull another girl… all you can think about… is me." She lent forward so that her face was inches from him and she could feel his cool breath on her skin. "You can't get me out of your head can you Cullen?" She inched forward _oh so slowly_ until her lips made the slightest contact with his. She parted hers and let her tongue snake out and ran it gently across his bottom lip. His eyes hooded and heavy, slowly started to close in anticipation. His hands came up to grab at her hips. She pulled back with a smirk. "Now, now Edward. I don't think your date would approve of this… or mine for that matter. I did come here with your brother or did you forget that already?"

His eyes darted open suddenly as he roughly pushed her away from him. "You're not good enough for my brother." He spat out harshly. "And don't flatter yourself princess. I never think of you at all… why would I need to when I've already had you? It wasn't exactly memorable." He teased spitefully.

Her hand came up before she could stop herself, she was going to slap that smug smile straight off his face. He was too fast however and saw it coming, grabbing her arm as her hand came to a stop just inches from his cheek.

"Physical violence Rosalie? How lady like of you."

"You deserve it." She growled, jerking her arm as she tried to shake him loose.

He gave a mean laugh as he pulled her in closer so that her chest was touching his. "You never fail to confuse me. You try so hard to be an equal and get treated the same as any male yet you still think it's acceptable to hit me? Hypocrite."

"Let go of me." She snarled with a threatening look.

"Gladly." He sneered realising her wrist and stepping away. She bought her arm to herself and rubbed absentmindedly at the spot where he had just held her in restraint. He walked towards the stairs never looking back at her but paused just before he was out of sight. "Oh and Rosalie?" She could hear the smile in his voice. "Did I tell you just how fucking stunning you look tonight?" And then he was gone.

She glared over at the space he had just inhabited with all the vehemence she could muster. He knew just how to mind fuck her. One minute she wanted to rip his throat out like a wild animal and the next she wanted to rip his clothes off like a… well, a wild animal. Her eyes made contact with a half full bottle of Jack Daniels resting on the kitchen counter and she reached out to grab it. Unscrewing the cap she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and knocking back as much as she could manage before vomiting. And then she did the same again and again and again… until the bottle was drained of every last drop.

* * *

Pulling up at Forks High, Emmett eyed his date wearily. She was smiling over at him giddily as her eyes tried to focus on his outline. Emmett gave way to a heavy sigh as he realised his date was in fact blind drunk.

"Rose? Maybe I should take you home. You don't look so good."

"Too right I don't look good!" She snorted. "I look like a fucking goddess tonight. Look at my fuck awesome dress." She laughed whilst raising her leg onto the dashboard so that Emmett could see her stockings and garter belt. His eyes dilated as he took in the sight of her before him. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder, she really was perfect. His hand reached out without his permission to rest on the top of her thigh as he stroked the soft nylon that encased her slim legs. She looked up at him with unbridled lust in her eyes.

She lent over so that her hair encased them from view and all they could see was each other. "That's right. You think I'm pretty don't you Em?" She breathed sexily, the smell of stale whiskey hitting him in the face. She moved back and unbuckled her seat belt and quickly surprising Emmett completely by swiftly moving to straddle his lap, her hands around the back of his neck. "You wouldn't want some second rate version of me would you? Some younger sluttier version." She shifted so that her core came into contact with the front of Emmett's pants. She felt him begin to harden beneath her. "It would be memorable for you wouldn't it? You wouldn't just use me and then fuck someone else." She mumbled into his neck as she trailed kisses up to his ear lobe.

Emmett pulled back, cupping her face in his hands, a worried expression on his face. "Rose what are you talking about? Of course I'm not planning to fuck and chuck you. I want you… all of you… for as long as you'll let me."

"Such sweet words." She cooed mockingly, wriggling to try and escape his grasp.

"Stop." He said gently. "I don't want to do this… not now… not like this."

He could see the tears begin to prick at the corner of her eyes.

"How can you not want me?" She whimpered desperately.

"I do Rose, I do. It's just… _fuck... _I'm a fucking gentleman… at least I'm trying to be. I want our first time together to be special."

"I'm not a virgin; I don't need all that romantic bullshit."

"Maybe not, but I do."

She pulled back and tried to focus on his face but she was too damn drunk to decipher his expression. "Are you a virgin?" She blurted out stupidly.

"No." He chuckled. "But I believe sex should be something special shared between two people. I've only ever slept with two girls."

"Did you love them?" She asked softly.

"No, I was too young to be in love…. But I cared for them a lot."

She looked up to see him blushing slightly, a dimple appeared on his cheek as he smiled bashfully at her.

"Do you love me?" She asked suddenly.

He gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed his hands up and down her exposed arms.

"It's a bit too early for that but I think I'm getting there." He said awkwardly.

Rosalie was secretly jealous that he could be that open and unabashed about his feelings. How could he smile when he was giving her all the power to destroy him? He didn't even know her… not the real her.

With tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to break your heart." She whispered.

"And I'll let you." He whispered back.

* * *

**Soooo... we Team Edward or Team Emmett? **


	13. There's a revalation

**PLEASE READ. **

**Ok so firstly sorry for the delay in getting this out. I've had it done for ages and ready to post but we changed service providers and had to wait for our internet/phone/tv to be connected. I feel like I've been living in the stone age this past month.**

**Secondly a reviewer commented saying they hoped this story wouldn't be all about the Rosalie/Royce thing and I agree. It's an uncomfortable subject to read and to write but I also don't think it can just be swept under the rug. Rosalie has to deal with this. The reason I made her a victim of child abuse is although this is a fun little story to read if you think about these characters as real people they are pretty fucked up so they'd need a real reason for them to be as abusive as they are. This chapter mentions CHILD ABUSE quite alot, not in any graphic detail but I want to warn you just in case it triggers anything. There will be one more chapter focusing on this aspect of her past and then it wont be mentioned as much from then on. So hopefully that answers your question. **

**Thirdy ENJOY.**

* * *

"You look a mess." Alice commented, eying Rosalie curiously as she sat atop the counter in the girl's bathroom, reapplying her eyeliner.

"I feel a mess." Was all Rosalie offered in response as she wiped at the mascara that was smudged under her eyes.

Alice sighed as she pulled herself up to sit next to the sink, making sure the area was clean so as not to dirty her dress.

"So… whose ass do I need to go kick?"

Rosalie looked over at her loyal friend and gave her a small smirk.

"It's all good, but thanks Al."

Alice looked at her sceptically.

"You never cry."

"I know."

"Must have been one hell of a fight."

"I didn't fall out with anyone."

Alice raised a delicately manicured eyebrow at Rosalie's words. Rosalie made a small annoyed noise before putting down her expensive eyeliner and turning to face her friend.

"I tried it on with Emmett, he turned me down."

"Shit Rose, I know you're not exactly used to people turning you down but it's hardly a reason to get upset over. You know the guy is crazy over you, he's probably just being a gentleman."

"That's what he said."

"So what's the problem here?"

Rose gave a small shrug before angrily running a hand through her long hair. Alice glared and gave Rosalie a look of warning.

"I spent hours on your hair. Get your hand out of it before you turn it into a bird's nest."

Rosalie laughed in surprise before offering Alice a genuine smile.

"I… I guess I just realised how much of a colossal bitch I am and that all actions, big or small, have consequences and repercussions. And well… shit…. I deserve all the shit that I get… I bought it on myself."

Alice had never seen Rosalie look so small and insecure. She was so honest and open in that moment it made her throat go dry. She didn't have much experience with this side of Rosalie and it scared her because this Rosalie only ever showed herself when shit was serious.

"We all make mistakes." Alice smiled. "We all fuck up now and again. It's human nature. Nobody's perfect Rose. Nobody's expecting you to be."

"That's just it." She spat bitterly. "Emmett doesn't THINK I'm perfect, he _knows_ it. He's placed me so fucking high on an imaginary pedestal. It's a really long way to fall."

"You willing to take the risk? You know Emmett would be there to catch you."

"Fuck. I'm too drunk for bullshit analogies about pedestals and falling and catching and shit. This isn't a fucking rom-com." As Rosalie said this she pulled out her hip flask and took a good drink from it, the taste of bitter alcohol hitting her tongue. She licked her lips, savouring every last drop, before placing the flask down beside her. "Sometimes I just wish… I just wish I had one EASY thing in my life. Something that was totally natural, that I didn't have to try so hard at. I thought maybe I could have that with Emmett but it was doomed before it fucking started… I mean c'mon… I slept with his brother!"

Alice's eyes went wide as her mouth gaped open in surprise.

"You slept with Edward?!"

Rosalie shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah… once. We did it against a tree and then I went home."

"But… but… you were waiting and… and… I don't even…"

"Exactly. I'm a massive whore."

"No you're not, it was a mistake. Emmett doesn't ever have to find out."

"So what, we'd just build a relationship built on lies… my lies?"

"It's hardly a lie… you're just not telling him everything."

"You're a real ruthless bitch tonight aren't you Alice? I approve." Rosalie grinned as Alice blushed.

"No, I just want you to be happy Rose."

"How can I do this? How can I be that cold that I'd just sit round his place, having family dinners with his parents whilst the other brother I fucked sits across from us?"

"If it was a one off, a mistake, then it shouldn't matter. People have one night stands all the time. It's not like you both confessed your love for each other and planned to elope. It was one night…it wasn't even that… it was one hour, against a tree. Purely physical, no emotions… right?"

Rosalie suddenly looked down, finding the hem of her dress very interesting.

"The silence in here is deafening me Rose. Say something."

"I don't even know myself so how could I explain to you?"

"You're in some deep shit Rose. You better figure out what it is you want… and fast!"

* * *

Rosalie left the bathroom a little while after Alice, swigging down the last of her hip flask for courage before entering into the school's hall. Decorations were flung carelessly around the ceiling and a strobe light was flashing mechanically towards the make shift dance floor. All in all it gave Rosalie a pounding headache. She spied Alice grinding and laughing with Jasper in the middle of the room, looking like they were having the time of their lives. Alice reached up and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, having to tip toe to do so, he dipped his head like a gentleman so that their lips could meet. Rosalie watched, almost transfixed, as both their eyes slowly drifted shut and their lips, their whole bodies, moved together in tandem. It was so sweet she almost threw up. But a part of her… a tiny little part of her knew that she was jealous of what they had with each other. Or it could have just been the alcohol talking. She nodded and carried on walking over to where Emmett was sat talking to James.

James looked up at Rosalie and gave a suave smile. "Damn Rose. Dance with me in that dress." He laughed.

She gave him a disgusted look before perching herself on Emmett's lap. He looked up in surprise and gave her a big toothy smile which showed off his adorable dimples. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, securing her in place.

"Don't be such a perverted ass, James."

"What? You must have known how good you look in that dress when you left the house. It worked, I'm impressed, you got my attention." He winked over at Emmett, who laughed along with him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why thanks James. All the time I spent preening in front of a mirror tonight was all just for you. Thanks for noticing me. Now I can die happy." She replied sarcastically.

"Good to know." He laughed good naturedly. He stood up, giving the couple a mock bow before pulling a joint out from his shoe. "Now I'm off to get fucking baked. Anyone care to join me for a smoke?"

Rosalie gave him a pointed stare as James laughed and walked away.

Emmett's hands came up to rest on Rosalie's shoulders, massaging the exposed skin lightly. He lent forward so that his mouth was almost touching her ear. "You want to dance beautiful? You look so perfect tonight; I just want to show you off."

Rosalie gave a small nod as she stood up and took Emmett's hand in her own as she led him towards the dance floor. _Alexandra Stan's Lemonade_ started to play over the speakers as Rosalie began to move rhythmically to the beat, Emmett's hands on her hips. She let her eyes close as she concentrated on just dancing, letting herself get lost in the music. She felt Emmett pull her closer and she opened her eyes to give him a questioning look. He was smiling down at her with the tenderest eyes she had ever seen. She sharply looked away, making eye contact with Jessica Stanley. She was dancing with some no-mark from the year below but seemed to be enjoying herself. Jessica gave Rosalie a bright smile before turning back to her dance partner.

Rosalie continued scanning the dance floor, telling herself she was just avoiding Emmett's advances but even she knew she was lying. And that's when she what she was looking for. A flash of auburn coloured hair amongst the blinding strobe lights and she rolled back on to the heels of her shoes to get a better look. Sure enough Edward Cullen was dancing with his blonde haired date, Tanya, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Rosalie felt her insides burn with hatred. She quickly looked back at Emmett who was still smiling at her as if he'd just seen her for the first time. It made her feel uncomfortable and unreasonably claustrophobic.

She lent up so that he could hear her over the obnoxiously loud music and told him that she was going outside to get some air. She rushed off before he had the chance to reply.

* * *

Outside, she sighed in relief as the cool air hit her skin and she slapped lightly at her cheeks, trying to sober herself up. She pulled her hair up into a mock ponytail before releasing it, so that it fell once again down her back in pretty curls. She lent against the wall for support and let her head fall back against it. She had no idea what was wrong, why she was so upset, frustrated, annoyed, angry, unnerved, uncomfortable… the list went on. She banged her slightly against the wall in irritation. She was always so cool and composed. Just what the fuck was going on.

A loud rush of music signaled that the exit door was being opened and someone was joining her outside in the school's parking lot. She scrunched her eyebrows up in irritation about to give the person a verbal bashing when she caught sight of that familiar copper hair. The poisonous words on the tip of her tongue got stuck and she felt like she could barely breathe.

"I've got to say, I think that's the least attractive thing I've ever seen in my life." Edward Cullen smirked as he took in Rosalie's face scrunched up in detest. Her forehead was wrinkled and her eyes almost crossed as she was looking at him with rage. "Careful princess, the wind will change and you'll be stuck that way… or so the saying goes."

Her face evened out as she fixed him with her most venomous glare. "That's a stupid fucking saying." Was all she offered by way of conversation.

He didn't comment, just looked her up and down, his eyes always on her. The silence and his stare were getting unbearable for Rosalie. She had to say something or she felt like she was going to explode.

"What are you doing outside? Tina not doing it for you?"

"It's Tanya." He replied with a knowing smile.

"Tina, Tanya, makes no difference to me." She shrugged coolly.

"And yet you were the one who bought her up." He laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Rosalie made an indignant little noise before looking over at him scornfully.

"She looks like me."

He didn't deny it.

"I guess I have a thing for blondes."

"Funny… I always thought you were more of a brunette kind of guy."

"I used to be." He answered nonchalantly.

"What changed?" She cringed at the high pitch of her voice, begging the rising happiness she felt to go away.

"I met Tanya, obviously."

She felt her teeth snap together and quickly turned her head away from him. She cursed at herself. Just what exactly was she expecting him to say?

"You want to go sit in my car?" He asked unexpectedly after they hadn't spoken for a while.

"Why would I want to do that?" she bit out, harshly.

"I was only asking. It's cold as fuck out here."

"Then go back inside." She all but snarled.

"You look cold." He said pointedly as she looked down to see the goose bumps all over her exposed flesh.

"Then maybe I should go back inside." She said it yet neither of them moved an inch.

"Yeah, maybe. I bet Emmett's waiting for you like the faithful little lapdog he is."

"Faithful isn't a bad thing." She snapped at him.

He laughed and she closed her eyes at the sound. It sounded so beautiful to her. Like her favourite singer had just turned up and dedicated a concert entirely to her. She decided then and there that it was her most favourite sound… But she'd kill herself before anyone ever found that out.

Edward dug out his car keys from his pocket and dangled them on one finger in front of her, propositioning her, daring her to say no. His eyes never left hers as he raised one eyebrow in defiance. She could never back down from a challenge so she grabbed the keys and made her way towards where his car was parked, never looking back at him. Edward followed silently behind her, his eyes on her ass the whole walk over.

She unlocked the car and then climbed graciously into the passenger seat. He sat down in the driver's seat and shut the door behind him. Silence enveloped them and Rosalie had to physically restrain herself from looking over in Edward's direction.

"Wont Tanya be mad you ditched her?" She didn't really care but she needed to say something… anything to kill this maddening silence. She felt like she was going to lose her mind if one of them didn't speak soon.

"I don't really give a fuck."

She gave him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. Its not that she liked the girl… far from it… but she could understand how much Edward being an asshole hurt so for once she was totally on Tanya's side.

"You're such a fuck nugget sometimes." She spluttered before leaning over and punching him lightly in the shoulder. He looked up, shocked at the contact before giving her a hard look.

"Only sometimes? Careful there princess or I might start to get the impression that you actually like hanging out with me." He grinned.

She gave a small laugh. "I definitely wouldn't want that to happen. I never like being around you."

He looked down, placing his hands on the steering wheel. "I know." He said seriously and she felt her heart tighten in her chest at the tone of his voice.

An uncomfortable silence set upon them once again and she couldn't help but study his features. His gorgeous messed up hair, deep green eyes, plump red lips. She remembered the last time those lips were on her and a pulse of heat spread throughout her abdomen. His strong arms gripped the wheel tightly and she could see his fingers clenching and unclenching around it. She knew what she had to do, had to say, to make this right. She just didn't know if she had the courage to do it.

She cleared her throat noisily and he looked up at her, startled out of his thoughts.

"About… about last time we spoke… at mine." She saw him flinch and open his mouth to interrupt her but she just held up a hand and continued speaking. "I… I don't even know why you're speaking to me right now… I thought…. Well I thought after what I said that we weren't…. _friends_ anymore." She cringed, saying the word friends as she didn't know what else to call it. He had his eyes closed, totally unreadable. "I never apologised… cause…. Well shit…. I never meant any of what I said. You were right, so fucking right. I do use whatever emotional blackmail I have on people and throw it back in their face. I do it when I get scared… and_ fuck_… I, well I am sorry… for what it's worth. I never meant it. I was just so angry, and it wasn't your fault. You don't know the whole story… but I still took it out on you… when you were trying to be, well… a _friend_." She cringed again, trying to read something from him to no avail. She played with her hands nervously, unsure of what to say or do next.

Edward sat with his eyes closed, unmoving. The more time went on the more unnerved Rosalie was.

"Fuck Edward, I just bared my soul and shit to you and you can't even say anything?"

Slowly he looked up at her, his hard eyes meeting hers.

"That's all it's ever about Rose. Making YOU feel better. You didn't apologise because you genuinely felt sorry, you apologised to clear your own conscience. You call that baring your soul? Well then you're about as deep as a puddle. I bared my fucking soul to you that night… when I told you the story of my birth mom. I've never told anyone that story. Why I chose you I'll never fucking know. I've never regretted anything more."

He didn't shout or raise his voice but Rosalie flinched back at the sadness of his voice. She didn't know what to say, what to do, all her confidence had vanished. She felt like a pathetic ten year old who had just got chided by her father. The worst part was he was completely right.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the silence. "I just don't do deep and meaningful conversations. At least not about myself."

"Why? I thought talking about yourself was your favourite topic?"

She closed her eyes choosing to ignore his comment. A yell from outside the car made her jump as she peered out into the dark and saw a tall tanned girl running from the hall's exit and off towards the forest that surrounded the school. She was laughing and shouting behind her and then suddenly Rosalie could see a guy with bright red hair following behind her, a huge smile on his face. Then they were gone… off into the woods… doing God knows what. Rosalie could hazard a good guess. She heard a chuckle and turned to see Edward staring off into the woods.

"Must be getting pretty late if the kids are ditching the school to go hook up in the woods."

Rosalie felt the heat creep up to her face before she could catch herself. Hooking up in the woods… like she had done… with him. Then she felt an odd sense of determination, like a flick had just switched in her brain. She was going to share with Edward Cullen tonight, she was going to bare her own soul for judgement. Just this once… then they would be even. Whatever happened after that at least Rosalie could honestly say she tried to make things better between them. Though why she was trying so hard was completely beyond her comprehension.

"You took my virginity." She said suddenly, her voice emotionless. She saw Edward glance at her in surprise.

"I know." He replied. "I was there."

She thought back to his earlier comment about it not being memorable but decided to let it slide.

"Despite what you may think of me I was actually saving myself for somebody that genuinely cared about me."

"You think I don't care about you?" he interrupted.

"I know you don't but still I gave it up to you." She smiled wistfully as her eyes lost focus. "It's really my own fault. My stubbornness. I wanted to get one up on you, wanted to prove that I was in control. I guess having sex with you was my way of doing that. Of showing you that I was capable of doing the most intimate of things and walking away without giving a shit about it… I was wrong as usual."

She gave a small sardonic laugh before shaking her head. "I don't exactly have any normal healthy relationships in my life to learn from. From a young age I knew that sex was all men were ever interested in. I learnt that the hard way."

She looked over at him and although her face remained blank he could see the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. He didn't move, didn't react.

"Even my own parents. They look like they're so in love. Daddy is always buying my mother gifts and she's always preparing him lavish meals and showering him with affection but it's all so fake. They only do all these things when people are watching… like they're putting on a show. They don't even have the passion to argue with each other anymore. They just ignore each other and shut everyone out. I suppose I'm to blame for that as well. My mother said as much the other night."

Finally Edward spoke, daring to interrupt her. "I don't understand. How could you be to blame for you parents relationship breaking down? Don't put that on yourself."

"I didn't, my mother did." She sighed, turning to gaze out the window. "You see when I was young I… well….I told her something… something that she didn't want to hear. I was always a daddy's girl so he immediately jumped to my defense." She gave a genuine smile and Edward couldn't help but stare at her in that moment. She looked so ethereal and beautiful and wistful and unattainable. He was mesmerised. By her words, by the way her mouth moved to form those words. He'd never been more entranced in his whole life.

"But as much as he loved me, he still loved my mother too. Would do anything to please her. I was still only a child and children, well… they say silly things all the time… it doesn't mean they're real, right?" she looked at him suddenly and could see the confusion on his face. "So I was told just to forget about it. Stop making up silly stories that would get people in trouble. Daddy couldn't face up to the fact that he failed me so he moved us to a new house, bought me everything I ever wanted and bribed my mother with expensive gifts to keep her happy… to keep her here."

Edward's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He knew he was missing something big, something Rosalie wasn't telling him. She was hardly making sense but he knew not to rush her. Knew that she had never told another soul this tale.

"She was big on family my mother. It killed her moving away from everyone she loved… especially her brother… my Uncle Royce. Daddy forbid him from ever contacting us again. So I suppose that shows he believed me…. The gifts didn't keep mother happy very long though and soon she was in contact with him again. I… you can't even understand the betrayal I felt at just thirteen. I wanted to die Edward."

He didn't know why but he reached out a hand and placed it on top of her clenched fists. Her hands were balled together so tightly he thought she was going to cut off the circulation to her fingers.

"You see Uncle Royce, when I was little liked to take me on little trips. Days out… just me and him. I was the apple of his eye… his… his _golden girl_. He never had children himself, _thank God_, so he loved spending time with me and Jasper… mainly me. Then one day when I was very young he asked me to sit on his lap… as he had done many times before… but this time was different. He held me really tight to him and then… and then, even though both our clothes were still on, he began to move me on top of him… as a man would do with his wife…." She trailed off, lost in thought, not noticing that Edward's hand had become cold and lifeless atop of her own.

He felt like he could barely swallow, his throat was so dry. He had sat with that… that MONSTER… her own family had allowed him into their home… he couldn't even think straight. Blind rage was all he could feel, see, think. And then just as quickly as it came it went. He felt Rosalie's hand shift beneath his and she linked her fingers through his. He just felt sad… desperately sad for her.

"Uncle Royce was a paedophile. He liked little girls… me especially. He justified to himself that it was okay because he never took off my clothes or removed his own. Because he never placed his fingers on my… private area or because he never made me touch him and because of that I think my own mother was able to just block it out. Because I was still a virgin, because I'd never really been touched she could just act like nothing was wrong, like I had a wild imagination." Rosalie almost jumped as she felt a cold tear splash onto her bare thigh. She hadn't realised she had been crying.

"It happened for years, every time I saw him and he got me alone. He treated me to lots of sweets afterwards… to buy my silence. It wasn't until I was ten years old and I asked Jasper if he wanted to play a game that I played with Uncle Royce and then tried to grind on top of him, that I realised something was very wrong. My mother saw all this and told me to stop telling lies…"

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad. Review please.**


End file.
